The Side Unseen
by DubbleV
Summary: Duncan and Courtney. What happens when Duncan and Courtney spend time togeather? will it end badly, or will something more come out of it? T to be safe. Complete
1. Chapter 1

She leaned against the cabin, starring at the midnight sky

She leaned against the cabin, starring at the midnight sky.

_I have been distracted all day to day! What's my DEAL? _She thought silently to herself. She felt the night time breeze softly flow through her hair.

"Courtney? What are you doing out this late?" a voice said behind her, she turned to see Bridgette and her surfboard.

"Nothing, I wasn't tired so I just came out for a walk. Are you going surfing THIS late?" she asked, eyeing her board. Bridgette laughed a little.

"Nope I just got back, I know it's kinda late but I stopped and talked to Duncan. He was sitting at the dock of shame so we talked for a few minutes, he seems to be in a foul mood." And with that she shrugged and walked away.

_Duncans all ways in a foul mood._ Courtney thought as she kept on with her walk.

She walked along she beach looking over at the water; she stopped dead at her tracks to see a duck with a can wrapper around its neck. Before she could blink a shark jumped in mid air and ate it.

Courtney twitched at that sight.

"Didn't see that coming." She said and shivered at the thought.

"It's the circle of life princess." Some one said behind her, she didn't even need to turn around to guess who it was.

"What do you want Duncan?" Courtney asked rolling her eyes, she had better things to do than talk to such a _pig…_and then again…she didn't.

"Don't half to get defensive princess."

"Who's getting defensive?"

"You are. I think I just said that." Courtney still had her back to him, but she could tell he was smirking. She turned on her heel, as if to say some thing, but stopped before she said a snappy remark to rouse him up.  
"Your such a child Duncan." Courtney finally said.

" I've been called worse." He laughed a little, she just then realized he was standing next to her.

They both just looked at the water for the longest moment.

"You seemed pretty distracted today princess, something bugging you?" Duncan asked, breaking the silence. She was quiet for a moment, then kicked the sand into the water.

"Why should you care?"

"I'm your teammate, and if something's bugging you, then it might make you lose focus in a competition."

He was right for once.

"It won't affect my focus, I promise."

"Sure it wont."

"I _said_ it wouldn't."

"And that's why I said 'sure it wont'"

"Duncan, I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm!"

"What kind of mood _are_ you in then."

"I'm in the mood to _kick your ass._ Now shut up and leave me alone." Courtney finally remarked and walked away from the spot they were standing.

Duncan was in shocked, and impressed. _No one has EVER talked to me like that, especially not a GIRL! _

He ran up to her and pushed her into the sand. _Pay back, can't punch girls? Push 'em_

"AUG! DUNCAN YOU'RE SUCH A-" Courtney screamed, getting up from the sand and seaweed.

"Pig? Child? Delinquent? Idiot? Jerk?" Duncan threw words left and right, she grinned her teeth.

"How about all of the above?"

"Sure let's go with that."

"Why the hell would you push me?"

"To wake you up, come on princess seriously! Get out of your little mood and get your head back in the game." And with that Duncan smirked and walked away, leaving Courtney to think about what he said.

He thinks he's so smart, well, HE ISNT! Just another smart alek, brainwashed hottie at this camp!

She walked back up to the campsite and stopped in her tracks, openmouthed.

**Hottie?!**


	2. The New Challenge

"Ok campers

"Ok campers!" Chris yelled, although yelling was unnecessary. Every one was sitting at the campfire waiting to hear what was going to happen next. "Tonight I'm going to split you up into groups of two, or three if needed, then tomorrow morning you will set out into the woods and stay there in search of a few items-"

"Ooh!" Izzy interrupted, "like a scavenger hunt? I LOVE scavenger hunts! One time, at my sister's birthday party, we had to do one, and on the list was a hat! And we found one in a tree that turned out to be a raccoon, it gave me rabies and-" Heather put her hand over Izzys mouth.

"Shut up so we can get this over with!" she shouted at Izzy. She removed her hand and Izzy just smiled and swayed her head side to side.

"As I was _saying," _Chris started again, a little freaked out by her story. "You search for the items, now, some of them are going to be tricky to find, or hard to get to, but I've paired you up so it wont be as difficult to do with your partner. To get the points you must have all of your items and met back here on Friday, that will give you two days." The campers looked around at one another. Duncan eyed Courtney.

_I feel sorry for the idiot who's paired with her._ He thought, Courtney saw that he was looking at her and glared, mouthing the word "pig." He just smirked.

"Ok now it time for pairing, remember, IM the one who's paired you up, which means its time to see what your doom is." Chris grabbed a list from his pocket.

"All right then, first team, Katie and Sadie." The two girls stood up, hugged each other, and went up to the front with Chris.

"Next, we have Beth and Cody." They both stood up and walked to the front; Beth glared at him while he winked at Gwen, who sneered.

"Um, ok, next is Gwen and Trent." Trent smiled and they both walked to the front. Once at the front, Trent whispered something in Gweens ear, which made them both turn to Cody and laugh hysterically.

Cody glared at Trent.

"Then it's a three some, Tyler, Geoff, and Harold!" the three stood up, not happy about being in the same group.

Duncan began to worry. He wasn't the only one, Courtney eyed who was left on the team; not many.

"Leshawna and Owen." Chris pointed at the two. Owen grabbed Leshawna and gave her a huge bear hug, she laughed.

"Ok next is-" Duncan stopped him. "Chris, please don't tell me you pairing me up with princess!" he looked over to Courtney, who looked from Chris to Duncan.

"Well," Chris started, looking at the fear on his face, "I _wasn't_, but that's not a bad idea there Dunc. So next team is Duncan and Courtney!" many people laughed, they both stood up and walked to were Chris was, exchanging words on the way.

"You're an IDIOT Duncan."

"Well I didn't know!"

"You should have just kept your mouth shut!"

"Better keep your mouth shut before I do more than push you into the sand _princess."_

"Pig."

"Drama queen."

Chris turned to both of them. "Hey, you two better knock it off before I take away your point." They took one last look at each other, then turned there backs.

As Chris called the rest of the teams (which were Brigette/DJ, Lindsay/Justin and Heather/Izzy-Heather wasn't happy about this-) Duncan and Courtney only exchanged mad looks.

"Ok that's all the groups! Not happy with your partner or partners? GET OVER IT! Challenge starts tomorrow at 6 AM, be awake, be prepared." Chris laughed and walked away, leaving the campers to ponder over all of this.

"I can't believe this!"

"This is awesome!"

"This is _retarded!"_

"It wont be that bad."

"Says you! Your not the one who has to hear Harold recite all the lines of Star Trace!"

"its Star Trek, gosh."

"Your such a nerd."

"At least I don't wear a _pink shirt_!"

"Oh that's IT nerd boy, wana take this out side?!"

"…Geoff, we are out side, and the out side isn't favorable to my skills."

"Harold your such a-"

"Guys stop fighting, we should get packing." Courtney finally said, stopping the fight that would soon break out. Many of them nodded and walked away, soon the only ones left were Duncan and Courtney.

"Just do your best tomorrow and try not to tick me off to much, ok sweetheart?"

Duncan walked away grinning. She huffed. This wouldn't be the best 2 days of her life that's for sure.

At least that's what she thought.

A/N yay! Another crappy chapter!

Thx to you ppl who have reviewed and given me tips for my stories so far! I love that you guys are giving me tips! Make me happy! **Does happy dance, ends up tripping over chair** any way, I know I'm not the best writer, but I've been speed typing these stories and posting them, I haven't spent time with them and what not.

So any way MORE TIPS!! Ily all!! And seriously, RIP ME APART WITH MY STORIES!!

Violet


	3. Inside the Cabins

"Ladies, this is the last few moments we will have in piece, savor it The girls cabin

"Ladies, this is the last few moments we will have in piece, savor it." Brigette said sighing, laying on her bunk bed. All the girls were getting ready for the next challenge.

"If your not happy with your partner Brigette ill be more then happy to trade you." Courtney stated, looking through her bags. She laughed.

"Aha, no way. DJ's cool, he's bringing his bunny though, I think its been sick, its been coughing a lot." Brigette sat up and remembered when she first met his bunny.

From the sucky outdoors

"_Hey guys, look what I found!" DJ said, coming back from the woods. He held a bunny in one of his hands and petted it softly on the head; it started coughing in a deep, husky tone._

"_Well, I've never __**had **__rabbit stew before but, what the heck, I'm game._

_DJ scoffs, "this is my new pet! I'm callin' him bunny!"_

They both recalled this and started laughing. Courtney paused and put on hand into a fist.

"Duncan wanted to eat the poor thing. Why's he such a jerk?" Brigette saw that she was angry.

"He's not that bad, he's just mean to you 'cuz he likes you." Courtney had a plain look of disgust on her face.

"WHAT? THAT PIG! HE ONLY CARES FOR HIMSELF! THAT LOW LIFE JERK! IT'S HIS OWN FAULT HES STUPID AND IMMATURE! I WILL ADMIT HES CUTE BUT THERES NOOOO WAY EVER HE WOULD LIKE ME!" Brigette stood in front of her, surprised and taken aback by her outburst.

"Wooaaahhh geese relax I was just saying-"

"Sorry, he's just SUCH a pain. He and I wouldn't be partners if he'd just kept his mouth shut!" she said, sitting on her bed. Brigette laughed. "Admit it, you're happy he's your partner." Courtney glared at her as she finished unpacking

_The boys cabin._

Harold, DJ, Cody, and the rest of the guys were either packing, laughing, or picking on the other guy.

"Duncan dude, I cannot believe it! You just set yourself up like that! Chris has it out for you." Geoff laughed. Duncan turned and threw a pillow straight at his face.

"Look, I didn't know Chris was gong to pull a stunt like that-"

"But your happy he did?" Geoff said nodding, joking around with him a bit.

"…well…" Duncan started, his cheeks turning a soft red.

Geoff sat on his bunk, surprised at this. "Dude, do you _like_ her?! That's totally SICK…in a good way." He stood up started packing.

"You going to try anything on her?"

Duncan looked at Geoff in disgust.

"Ew gross hell no." Then he pondered this "…maybe."

Geoff clapped his hands together laughing. Duncan suddenly felt depressed. "She won't be happy if I do try something on her though."

"How do you know that?"

"Well…were just different ok?"

"Not really." Harold stated, feeding the left over red ants, (the rest were some were in the girls' cabin.)

Duncan and Geoff just looked up at him; Harold noticed their looks. "We'll, girls aren't exactly my expertise, but I can tell that you and Courtney share moments that involve organization and-well-loudness." He pushed up his glasses and continued.

"You both hate each other, and yet, you get things done faster when both of you are leader. And, well, you're both annoying and rude-" he then noticed that Duncan had a look.

"I'm just saying. Give it a shot." And with that Harold sniffed and packed the rest of his stuff.

"I just realized that Harold's not _entirely_ nerdy after all." Geoff laughed, patting Harold on the shoulder. Duncan smirked.

_Maybe this wont be so bad._

And in the girl's cabin, (although Duncan didn't realize it,) Courtney was thinking the same exact thing

A/N

Ahh, Harold's awesome. Sorry if he didn't really stay in character for that bit but I needed some one to say that. Eh anywho thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing! You have no idea how much that means to me! I know some of you have been saying work with your spelling a bit, im trying. Next chapter: the woods part 1! Yes I know! There are more parts! Idk how many! I gotta stop using exclamation points! Oh well! Ty!!

Guyss come on stop being nice!! Kill me! attack me with words! Hit me with a base ball bat I don't care…well yes I would if it was metal, I could end up in the hospital…(thinks for a long moment) you can hit me with a wooden bat how's that? Eh COMMENT, REVIEW, READ, REPETE!

Violet


	4. About to Enter

"Ladies, this is the last few moments we will have in piece, savor it

"Campers the challenge will start in ten minutes!" Chris yelled, now using a bullhorn. Courtney couldn't believe this, _who the heck uses a blowhorn at nearly 6 in the morning?!…Oh yeah…Chris does…_she looked around, every one was here, except one.

"Ugh were is Duncan?!" she yelled, spiking her heal into the dirt.

"Look behind you princess." A voice said from behind, which made her jump in fright.

"Don't…do that." She said huffing. Duncan laughed.

"If that scares you, wait until you actually get into the woods, then you'll have something to freak out about." One that note Courtney turned to Chris.

"Please tell me you got rid of the bears."

"Actually, were now in the _middle_ of summer. Which means the bear population has increased dramatically." Chris stated happily. The girl's eyes grew large, a few of the guys laughed, some back away looking at the woods. Owen screamed like a girl.

"NOO! NOT THE BEARS AGAIN! I CAN'T GO IN THERE AGAIN! Its like in the movies when a group of kids goes into the house, then they go down the stairs step by step, then," he hovers over Duncan "it attacks the hottest guy in the group," he grabbed hold of Duncans shoulders and shook them violently "THAT MEANS THERE GOING TO COME AFTER ME!!" Duncan forced Owens hands off his shoulder and pushed him away, Owen sobbed on the ground curling up into a ball and sucking his thumb.

Leshawna slapped her head, "Chris of all the people here, you teamed me up wit' him? This is gonna be a loonngggg two days." She forced Owen up to his feet; he was still sucking his thumb. Duncan rolled his eyes.

A/N yess I know its short but this is the intro for the other two long parters. Eh I'm prob going to finish the first part of the challenge in a few minutes.

Don't you just love Owen? He's such a lug :D

I cant promises a lot of romance in the first part of the story, but let me just say Courtney ends up hurting herself a lot.

Ahh comon ppl yell at me!! Rip me apart into little bits and feed me to DJ's bunny!!


	5. AN

I cant sleep at all for some reason and I've been reading my comments and such so I decided ill answer questions and what not, maybe it'll bore me to death and ill sleep 

I cant sleep at all for some reason and I've been reading my comments and such so I decided ill answer questions and what not, maybe it'll bore me to death and ill sleep 

I just want to say THANK FOR READERS!! I love that your reviewing and reading and reviewing and reading and-yawns-yup sleep is kicking in

I just wana say I type realllyyy fast and most of this story has been written last week, im just editing a bit, but now im actually doing working a posing stuff for this story, which is very fun!

I love to write!! Its funn!! And I just moved to a new place filled with preps in the neighborhood and im afraid to go outside, so im on the comp  haha yuss be afraid

I know its not healthy but hey, something's gotta keep me bizzy

To answer "No Name Found"s question (or try to I gots no clue) my doctor asked me that 2 weeks ago XD

Ahh yess. Maybe I am mental…actually that explains a lot. /

Here the thing people. I am an artiest! (Pauses slightly) ok no im a random writer who posts shit but that's not the case…

The thing is I LIKE WHEN YOU RIP ME APPART! If im not getting negative comments that means theirs nothing I can improve, which means my stories going to end up boring as hell…well actually now that I typed that is hell even boring? So many questions…

A few ideas, maybe ill use them idk, depends if they're to my likening hehehe

I still wana thx u all for you reviews! I love that you like my stories, which actually made my day!

Keep reviewing, ill keep writing!

Violet


	6. Camping Part 1

"5 minutes guys, I'll show you guys were you and your team mate or teammates will be starting off at

"5 minutes guys, I'll show you guys were you and your team mate or teammates will be starting off at." Chris showed every one a different section of where people would be starting. Duncan and Courtney were lead to a part far away from the other campers.

"This is were you two will start, here's your list, and try not to get eaten alive." And with that he walked away to show were Heather and Izzy would start.

"Are you ready?" Duncan asked, looking at the list intently. Courtney nodded, a little worried, Duncan noticed this.

"Scared princess?"

"Dream on." He laughed.

"Admit that your scared I know you are."

"I'm not, this is just weird. What if we do get eaten?!"

Duncan paused, folding the map into squares. "We sue him then."

Courtney couldn't help but laugh. Duncan looked astounded. "Did you just laugh?!"

She looked at him, a little puzzled. "Yeah…so?"

"I've never heard you laugh before. It sounds…nice"

_A compliment?_ She thought. _Don't let it go to your head._

"Thanks." She managed to mumble out, he just nodded.

Even still so far away, they could here Chris and his bullhorn. "START IN 3…2…1…GO!"

And so the challenge began.

"We have 8 things to find, only a few of them have hints, so I'm guessing one leads to another." Duncan said, leading the way. Courtney nodded; she didn't want to say anything embarrassing in front of him.

"This is so stupid! We've been out here for at least an hour! We should have found som-OMPH" just before Courtney could finish she wasn't paying attention and ran into a tree.

"Ow dang it-OW! What the heck was that?" Courtney yelped as something hit her on the head.

"Ah, congratz princess, you found us item number 3, a mini orange bowling ball." Se turned on her heel to see in Duncan had was, in fact, a really small bowling ball.

"You gotta be kidding me." She wined as she rubbed her head.

"Nope, you just need to run into 7 more trees and were done!" He stated as he rolled up the map. She punched him in the arm.

"Shut up Duncan not funny."

A few hours passed and they didn't find anything new.

"This is insane, reread number 6 again" Courtney demanded. Duncan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"_Near some water up a tree, is were you'll be surprised to find me._ What _water_? There is no water around here!" Courtney was about to reply, but saw Heather and Izzy yelling at each other.

"Its just a rash ill be fine!"

"It's not a rash you got bit by the kitty!"

"IT WASENT A KITTY IT WAS A WEIRD BAGGER THING!"

"Well I say it was a kitty."

Duncan and Courtney heard all of this.

"Is something wrong guys?" Duncan asked, eyeing their strange behavior.

"This lunatic over here made me get bit!"

"I didn't do it! The magical kitty did it!" Izzy stated a serious look on her face.

"A-a-what?" Courtney was dumbfounded. Duncan looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

"Yes! The magical kitty! Remember the raccoon story I told you guys about? Well, this one looked like a raccoon, but it didn't, you know what I mean? It had big teeth and was all like 'gnash gnarr gnaw' and hopped on Heather's head and chewed on her hair and it was really funny! And the magical kitty bit her arm, I think it had rabies and then it magically flew away on its motorcycle into the pond over there!" izzy pointed a finger behind her.

Duncan and Courtney raised their eyebrows. Courtney cleared her throughout.

"That's very…interesting…but I think you should take Heather to get some medical care quickly!" She bent down to look at the bite on heather's arm, it looked red, swollen, and she couldn't even describe the green things around that.

"Good idea!…wait…where is that?" Izzy asked, tilting her head a little.

"I'm honestly not sure-"

"Oh well its ok! We will find it! Come on heather it might be a long walk!" Izzy stated happily, Heather groaned and they both went into the woods.

"I like talking to Izzy and all, but I feel like after I do, I have a splitting headache and I feel like I need to take a nap." Duncan said, looked around.

"Hey, didn't Izzy say something about a pond?"

"Yeah she said the magical kitty went into it…ugh…now I have a headache. I think she said it was over there." Courtney said, pointing ahead of them. Duncan smirked.

"I think that's where we'll find our number 6." He grabbed hold of Courtney's hand and led them towards the "soposed pond."

_His he holding my hand? This is so… _before Courtney could finish they reached the pond.

"Wow." They both said at the same time.

The pond was small, but a lot of birds hovering around it and little animals drinking from it.

"Why the heck do I feel like I'm in a Disney film?"

"Oddly enough I was going to ask the same question sweetheart." Duncan said, watching the animal's chirps and run around.

"Ok this is kind of scary now…ok tree…tree…there a bush that kind of looks like a tree." Duncan said, pointing at a large bush, he went around the pond and climbed up it, or tried to at least, he couldn't reach one branch.

"Ok that wont work, princess I'm going to half to lift you up."

"Not happening."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to end up getting hurt."

"That's true…get over here."

"I said no!"

Duncan sighed and walked over to where she was standing and picked her up effortlessly.

"AHH DUNCAN PUT ME DOWN YOU UNGRATEFUL-"

"Oh shut up, you just need to get something off the tree and that's it!" He lifted her up and she grabbed onto a branch.

"I don't like this."

"Good, I think that's it, on the branches above you, yeah right there. What is it?"

"Its…it's a bag…"

"What's in the bag?"

"Like heck I'm opening it! Chris might have put spiders in it or something!"

"Fine, come down here then!"

She jumped down landing on top of Duncan, both not moving.

"Uh sorry." Courtney said, getting up after a few moments.

_You had your chance right there stupid! _He thought.

"Its fine, work on your landing princess." She just sneered and handed him the bag.

He opened it slowly, then put his hand inside.

"I don't believe it."

"What? What is it?" Courtney asked, now worried.

"There are for items in here, all are on our list."

Courtney smiled. "Five down, three to go."

It got darker and the two of them couldn't find any thing else on the list, so they decided to pitch up there tents in a safe location and attempt to make a fire.

Duncan set up the tents and Courtney put the rocks and sticks in place for the fire. She tried repeatedly to make the match light, no luck.

"Stupid thing!" Courtney said, Duncan walked up behind her, grabbed the matches, and with one swift hand motion, made the match catch on fire.

"How did you do that."

"I'm as magical as the kitty on the motorcycle."

"Hilarious."

After a while they both sat down in front of the fire, eating and drinking some water.

"This water tastes funny, is this from camp?" Courtney asked after taking a few sips.

"No, if it was, you would have been dead by now. Its from the pond, don't worry I checked it, its clean."

Courtney starred at it for a moment and took another sip.

There was a long silence.

Finally after many hours (it seemed) Duncan chirped up.

"Did you know there are over 300 species of turtles?"

Courtney looked at the fire to Duncan, a little speechless.

"Um, no I didn't?"

Duncan nodded; realizing how retarded that was to say aloud. "I heard Izzy say that a few days ago, random? Yes. But at least were actually talking."

_Stupid! You said too much!_

"Oh, um, you wana talk then?"

_Say yes! Say yes!_

Duncan shrugged, "I don't care."

"Ok, why'd you want to eat bunny?" Courtney asked, thinking for a long time.

"Who's…bunny?"

"DJ's bunny."

Duncan laughed, "I was just messing with him, he needs to toughen up a bit."

She just rolled her eyes.

"How about…we play questions and answers?"

Courtney shrugged, "sure why not?"

Duncan smirked, "ok, would you rather be voted treasurer at your school or secretary?"

She looked at him, surprised. "Why?"

"It's just a question that popped into my head."

"Secretary I guess, rather be president."

"If course you would."

"Fine, my turned then." Courtney crossed her arms. "Who would you rather kiss, Heather or Izzy?"

A schocked looked appeared on Duncan face, Courtney smirked.

"Neither."

"You half to pick one."

"Fine…neither."

"I said you had to pick one!"

"I cant! One's insane and the other is the devil herself."

"Just pick one Duncan."

"…Izzy…but I'm not going to…_ever_."

"Oh relax it isn't truth or dare, okay ask me now."

He smirked. "Would you date any one at this camp?" he asked slyly.

Good job blurting it straight out there D man.

He's setting me up for this isn't he? He knows I like him! He's just waiting for me to say I do to tell every one and make me look like a totally idiot!

"Nope." she finally replied, straight after that she stood up before he made her say it. He saw she stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her down towards him.

"Wait Courtney I need to tell you something."

"Ow! Geese! What's wrong?"

"This is going to be really hard to say, but Courtney I really-" a wolf howled, causing Courtney to grip onto his arm shacking violently.

"Umm, Duncan? Is there soposto be wolfs out here?" Duncan sneered up at the sky. Stupid wolfs.

"I'm not sure, I think we should go so sleep." He got up and grabbed Courtney's had to help her up.

In the middle of the night Courtney realized something.

"Duncan? Are you still awake?" Courtney asked softly.

"Yeah princess what's up?"

"You were telling me something before?"

Duncan body froze.

"About what?"

"I'm not sure, you almost asked then the wolf howled."

He paused.

She's giving you a chance to say it! Drop the stupid tough guy act and say it!

She'll reject me, why get disappointed.

Like Harold said, you never know.

"Hey Duncan? You still alive?"

"Yeah sorry just thinking. What were you asking me?"

"You were about to tell me something at the campfire before, you never got to finish, what were you going to say.

Say it!

"No clue what you talking about sweetheart, just get some rest, we might be ahead of the game, but that doesn't mean they cant get caught up with us."

You had TWO chances now and you blew them both.

Well I couldn't say it!

You're such a girl.

Ill wait till the moment's right.

Yeah…20 years from now.

Oh shut up.


	7. Camping Part 2

A/N (yay for annoying notes…whoopee) ah yes that last chapter was a little off…ehh well

A/N (yay for annoying notes…whoopee) ah yes that last chapter was a little off…ehh well. The magical kitty wants me to finish this chapter…ON WITH THE STORY!

Duncan woke up due to the sounds of Birds and other animals. He remembered last night and slapped himself on the head. _Today I need to tell her! _He thought. He looked over and realized that Courtney was all ready up, but something was wrong.

Courtney was swaying side to side humming to herself; her mouth was a gap a little and was slowly clapping, off beat to the hum. Duncan stood there dumbfounded. "Um, good morning Court." Are you feeling…okay?"

She just then realized he was standing there.

"ohhh my goshhh aren't you the kid from the campfire last night? Yeah you were! You know what would have been awesome? If we played the bongos and danced! That would have been soooo cool! Don't you think so?" Courtney started running around in a circle around Duncan, who was both terrified by this behavior and ticked off.

"Stop goofing off princess, we need to get packed."

She stopped dancing at looked at him. "Packed for what?"

"…Our challenge?"

"A challenge? Oh crap! Are we having a math quiz to day! I'm soooo not ready! Could I take a retest?" she started skipping around.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She shrugged. "I'm thirsty. Were the water bottles? Duncan raised his eyebrows and pointed to a bag, she took out one and stared at it for a moment, then giggled uncontrollably.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"Hahahaha! Look at the colors! Its like I'm about to drink a rainbow! A pretty rainbow!" and with that she took a sip.

"Did you hit your head?"

"No that would hurt. Are those piercings real? I all ways wanted a piercing but I thought it would hurt. You know what? Lets sing! Where did I put my guitar?" Courtney ran around looking in really bazaar places.

"Ah! It's not up here! I found a model plane and…oh wow what's this! Its like a mini globe!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, then glanced up surprised.

"Wait hold on those two are on the list, toss them down." Instead of tossing them she threw them up higher, making them on a top branch.

"Courtney something is seriously wrong with you!" he gazed at her as she jumped down.

"Nope I'm fine, I just realized you're really cute!" she said, tilting her head to the side, Duncan eyes grew big.

"Now I know there's something wrong with you." Courtney grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her height and kissed him straight on the lips. _What the hell? _Duncan thought and pushed her on the ground, she got up and started singing "Mary had a little lam," then she said it backwards, then in German.

Duncan took her by the arm and sat her next to a tree.

"Stay here, don't move!"

"What if I do?"

"Ill give you piercings, and they WILL hurt." She stayed quiet as he climbed up into the tree, grabbing the items.

Courtney was the least of his worries. As soon as he grabbed the items, a large, raccoon type animal (6 of them actually) started growling.

"Oh my gosh there like teddy bears!" Courtney stated, she was sitting on the branch above him.

"COURTNEY HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP HERE?!" Duncan goggled at her, she giggled.

"I took the door silly!" she looked at the animals, which were getting ready to pounce.

"Sir, I think we should get out of the tree before the badgers eat us." She jumped off the tree with out Duncan replying he knew an impact by hitting the ground this high could kill him, but he jumped any way.

He hit the bottom, causing him to roll over and hit his head agents a tree.

"Yay! The badgers didn't kill us! We should throw a party!" Courtney hugged him and jumped up and down.

"I think you should lie down." Duncan said, seeing her spinning in circles.

"Why? I'm fine!"

"No your not, you've never acted like this! Did you forget medication or something?"

"I don't have medication. Can we keep walking? I want to fine the pot of gold before the other leprechauns do!" and with that she skipped away, leaving Duncan in complete silence twitching. _She a leprechaun now? Great. There's something to tell Geoff, a leprechaun kissed me…wait. _He realized this.

_She kissed me?_

A/N aha weird huh? I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot! Courtney's nuts!

An explanation is next don't worry! I wouldn't make the people insane unless there's an explanation…or the person is Izzy…

Come on people rip me apart! I want your evil words! ATTACK ME!!

Violet


	8. Camping Part 3

A/N haha I love that you guys are reviewing

A/N haha I love that you guys are reviewing! That makes me happy! Wee (bounces around room) ahaha sry I really gotta relax I'm all hyped you. I wana say thank you for all of you who are reading my stories!! ILY!!

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now? Are we there now?"

"Ugh no."

Duncan and Courtney were still walking around the woods when it became dark. There was a silence when Courtney blurted out, "Leprechauns! WHERE ARE YOU!" she screamed don the top of her lungs. Duncan covered her mouth.

"What is wrong with you?"

She shrugged and kept walking. "What are we soposto be doing anyway…its all…green, and tree-ish out here." Duncan sighed, trying not to lose his sanity

"Courtney, why are you acting like this?" she swayed side to side, singing random songs.

"I don't know! Some times you just gotta let lose you know? Be free with you inner self!"

"Your innerself is bugging me, knock it off." Duncan replied, reading the list. "Okay it says here the last item is under ground its soposto be a…wooden spoon. Wow Chris is lame. Courtney did you see any caves or any thing?"

There was silence.

"Courtney?" he turned to see she was gone.

"Princess?" he got freaked out now, there was a silence in the woods around him.

"What the hell…PRINCESS NOT FUNNY STOP HIDEING!"

No one replied.

"This is so-AHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm a flying squirrel!"

Courtney jumped out of a tree behind him. Landing right on him.

"YOUR INSANE!"

"I know right? Oh my gosh did you know that there are over 300 turtle species?"

He huffed, "yes I did, now can you get off me?"

"Why?"

"Just get off me."

She jumped up and looked around.

"I'm thirsty, can I have some water?"

He paused.

"No."

"Aw why I'm thirsty."

"You keep saying that, I think something's in that water."

"But you said it was clean!"

"It was."

"So its good water!"

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Fine." She satarted skipping around until it got dark.

"Its starting to get dark, the leprechauns are coming out soon!"

He noticed it was dark.

"We need to keep looking, we gotta get back by noon tomorrow." He looked around.

"Does this place look familiar?" he asked, Courtney stopped running around.

"This is where Izzy and Heather where." She was right.

"How'd we end up here?"

"I'm not sure but I think I hear voices!"

"…Courtney…Those are crickets…"

"Shhh, they're trying to tell me something!" she kneeled down to the grass. Duncan slapped his head.

"Mmhumm, yeah, hmmm, oh I see. Interesting, thanks!" she stood up and looked at Duncan with a serious look. "They said that there are some caves that way, opposite of the pond."

He was silent.

"…The cricket gave you directions?"

"Duh, now come on!" she grabbed his arm and led him.

Duncan read his watch that said "11:37 PM." He looked at Courtney. "We've been walking for and hour, are you sure were going the right way?" he asked confused.

"Yes."

They walked farther, Duncan's eyes grew large. It was an all grassy surrounding, with at least 12 different caves.

"I don't know what to say…"

"You could say the crickets were right."

He paused. "Sure let's go with that. What one are we soposto go into?"

She looked and each one carefully.

"I think we should go in that one." She pointed to one off to the side.

"…Why that one?"

"It looks pretty!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Its…pretty?"

"Yeah it's all, green and red and it has a funny looking outer lair!" he looked at it, it was black. He nodded his head just to get her to be quiet.

"Fine we'll try that one I guess." She clapped he hands and ran in, then she screamed.

His eyes widened. "COURTNEY? WHATS WRONG!?"

She ran back out and hid behind Duncan.

"_There in the cave!" _She whispered.

"W-what's in the cave?" he asked, taking a step back, getting out his flashlight.

"_Leprechaunssssssssss..."_ she whispered again, gripping his arms, Duncan turned to her.

"WHAT?! You got we all worked up for that? I'm going in." he pushed her off him in walked in hearing her say.

"Good luck soldier!"

"Yeah yeah." He turned on his flashlight and walked in. the walls were unstable and it was wet. Bats were sleeping at the top of the cave. He quietly stepped passed them, not wanting to wake them up.

He walked farther down one part, which seemed be a sort of slope, he was careful not to slip and went down it. There he saw a large area; there was a box in the middle.

"Easy grab" he said, looking into the box a saw 1 single wooden spoon. He picked it up and put it in his bag and headed back up the slope.

He reached the top and walked past the bats.

Their eyes opened and opened their mouths.

They didn't screech, instead they all echoed: "INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT! SEAL OFF THE PREMASIS!" With a James bond song playing over the bats words.

_What the heck? _He thought.

A large metal gate quickly came down on the cave, he could see Courtney was sitting in the grass, humming.

The door was closing faster now, bats flying around him, he felt one.

They were metal to.

He slid under the door before it closed completely.

"WHAT THE F-"

"FLOWERS!" Courtney gasped and skipped over to were some roses were.

"Did you see that?! Chris is trying to kill me!"

"Who's Chris?"

"…Never mind. Lets set up your tent so you can get a little bit of sleep so were not late tomorrow."

"Arnt you going to sleep to?" she asked as they set up the tent.

"No I'm not tired, after that I feel really energized, any way I need to stay up. Its pretty late and if we bot over sleep we might not make it back in time."

"ohh." She nodded. That made scene. "Well ok but promise you'll say good night to the crickets for me?"

"Ill be sure to do that."

"Good, night Duncan." She said happily and lay in her tent.

He sat on a large rock near by, double-checking his list to see if they had all the items. Then he yawned.

There was a silence except for the crickets chirping.

_Courtney says goodnight crickets _he thought, then realized what he was thinking. He took out the water bottles and look at the water closely, noticing very tiny fish with green and red fins in the water.

"Oh _CRAP. _He said, realizing that might be a problem.

A/N yes fish are my evil discovery!! Be afraid!! God I hate my stories lol. Well REVIEW!! Pretty pleaseeeee?

Thank you!!

Violet


	9. Camping Part 4

Courtney woke up with a killer headach

Duncan examined the bottle a little more, then put it down and just looked up at the sky.

_I couldn't tell her today. She was one twisted freak, but without the water we wouldn't have found the two items, waita take one for the team princess. _He thought.

A few hours passed and it was 4 AM. Duncan was still just staring at the sky.

"DUNNNNNCAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!" he jumped and saw Courtney come out of no where, jumping on him and giving him a big bear hug.

"AH! CROURTNEY NO! GET OFF ME!"

"did you say good night to the crickets for me?"

"yes I did now GET OFF ME!"

"No!" she said in a childish voice, she hugged him even harder so they both fell off the rock, Duncan sighed, pushing her off.

"I was hoping your craziness would end if you took a nap." He saw that she was now banging two sticks together in a happy tune.

"…I can tell I was wrong."

He sat back on the rock and looked around.

"the latest time we need to be back is noon, do you want to head ba-COURTNEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Courtney was low to the ground…and…barking…

"Shh, they're coming." He slapped his head. "what's coming?"

"SHH!"

"I'm not becoming crazy with you Courtney, once we get back to camp you're talking to the nurse."

She got up a little from the ground. "if you must know, I'm scarring away the magical kitty's."

_What the f is up with the magical kitty's?! _He thought.

"Courtney, there are no magical kitty's."

She hopped back up on her two feet. Looking positively perky.

_Its bad enough theres one Izzy, we don't need two. _He started packing up he tent and the bag with the items as Courtney climbed into a tree.

"okay cour-ugh Courtney get down! I wana get back to the camp!"

"but im a squirrel."

He tried to keep in his laugh, and managed to do so. "No your not get down here."

After a few minutes of protesting, Courtney finally got down.

"your seriously messed up." Duncan said, grabbing the bags and they went back to near where the pond was and turned so they just had to walk straight ahead to get back.

It took them a while to get back to the front of the woods, Duncan looked at his watch "9:13, early, but we did it."

He saw that he and Courtney weren't the first back, Izzy and Heather were there too.

"Oh you guys finished then?" Duncan asked surprised.

Heather shook her head and looked angry with Izzy. "No. Izzy forced us to come back to get my hand looked at, I have to have a stupid wrap on my hand for three weeks." Izzy nodded happily.

"All right then, uh Chris, we finished, but Courtney's…well…out of it. She's basically insane."

Chris looked over to see Courtney running around.

"She's worse than Izzy. Fine. Take her to nurse chef."

Duncan laughed a little, "_nurse_ chef?"

Chris glared, "we had to cut back some were."

Duncan rolled his eyes, giving Chris the bag of items and the list.

"fine what ever, oh and Chris, by the way, next time, lose the bats and the James Bond theme, that was retarded." And with that he and Courtney walked to the nurse's office.

"yeah, what you want?" a deep voice said as Duncan opened the door, he didn't see Chef but heard him.

"um, yeah, Courtney kinda is sick, can you help her-HOLY CRAP WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Duncan was grossed out to see Chef in a tight, white nurse dress with red lipstick and a blond wig.

"What? You got a problem with this?" he grabbed Duncan's throat and lifted him in the air, Duncan panicked. Courtney clapped happily. "DUNCANS FLYING!"

"Um no not at all, I think it looks lovely on you!" Chef put him down, looking pleased.

"Good. Now lets see about your little girlfriend here."

"She's not –"

"Shut up fo' who's the nurse here? You or me?"

"…Neither of us."

"WHAT YOU SAY BOY?!"

"I said I'm going back to see if Heather's okay, have fun." And with that he ran out.

"I NEVER want to see that again." Duncan said to himself, the image burned his mind.

A/N aha I hate this chap. Any way thx H girl for pointing that out, I just realized that 0.0

I'm bad at spelling, eh well.

Reviewwww

Violet


	10. The Bad News

Duncan walked back to the front of the woods to find a few more campers came back, like Leshawna and Owen, Brigette and DJ, and Tyler, Geoff, and Harold

Duncan walked back to the front of the woods to find a few more campers came back, like Leshawna and Owen, Brigette and DJ, and Tyler, Geoff, and Harold. Geoff greeted him.

"Heyy man, how'd it go with you and Courtney?"

Duncan forced a smile. "Pretty well, she thought she was a leprechaun and part squirrel, then talked to some crickets, and something about magical kitty's but-" he saw Geoff's amused and confused look.

"Long story, ill explain later, I need Harold's help." Geoff nodded and Duncan walked over to where Harold was.

"Hey Harold, you're a nerd right?"

He pushed his glasses up a little, "I prefer the term 'socially challenged', why?"

"What ever, I need your help."

"With what."

"I think I got Courtney sick."

Harold paused and sniffed. "How so?"

He pulled out a bottle of water from his bag. "I got this water out of the pond in the woods, it looked safe but, she went insane after she drank some." Harold looked at it for a few moments.

"There are some, If I do believe, very miniature sea lions in this water, i've never seen them so small before, mind if I do some tests once I get back to the cabin?"

Duncan nodded. "Sure, are they, deadly?"

Harold looked at the bottle to him, "if you touch them during mating season yes, but, well, no one has ever _swallowed_ them before. That's suicidal."

He saw the worried look on Duncan's face.

"…But I'm sure she'll be ok. Tell me, did you guys, how should I ask this…kiss at all?"

Duncan looked grossed out at this question, the remembered.

"Yeah actually we did-Harold what's that look for?"

"Well, I told you, its mating season and-" Duncan was dumbstruck, and went into a whisper so no one could hear. "_Are you saying that fish gave her hormones?!"_

"Well, kind of."

"How bad is this?"

Harold looked down at the water.

"Very, very bad. But we don't have to worry if she getting treated by a professional." Harold said, looking a little happier. Duncan had a face.

"Then there's a problem…"

A/N deadly lionfish?! Could this story be any stupider!? Yes it could!!

Courtney: what!?

Me: yes you heard me.

Courtney: you better fix this Violet!!

Duncan: or else we'll mess up this story BIG time!

Me: umm…ok…well…I'm gonna go write the next chapter…and fix it…and stuff…

Duncan: Reviews people!

Courtney: make her suffer.

Harold: Gosh, you guys are mean.

Leshawna: shut up Harold

Harold: yes mam.


	11. Dramatic? I Think Not

Duncan paced back and forth in the cabin, waiting for Harold to look up form his microscope

A/N BAHAHAHA I love reading my reviews! You guys make me smileee!!

Any way…the leprechauns want me to finish this chapter…so…ONWORD!!

Duncan paced back and forth in the cabin, waiting for Harold to look up form his microscope.

Most of the day had passed and Chris hadn't told them the results yet, some of the campers didn't come back yet, which lost them some points, along with the other team. Duncan explained to Geoff what happened.

"Duncan, man, I surprised at this, you never worry, EVER! This is so not like you."

Duncan sat on his bunk, hitting himself with a pillow. "I could have killed her!"

Harold didn't look up from his project, but said, "well no not kill, probably put her in a comma or stun her, or it would eat her inner organs or-" Harold shut up imedially after Geoff punched his arm.

"Not helping Harold."

"Sorry."

Harold spent the rest of the day on his microscope and more campers showed up, the only team that didn't show up was Cody and Beth. The clock turned to 4PM and Chris sent a search team in the woods.

Killer bass was ahead by a point, so they basically won.

Brigette knocked on they guys cabin door.

"Guys I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Duncan asked, Brigette came in.

"Girls aren't allowed in the cabin." Harold pointed out.

"Ill only be a minute, Duncan did something happen with Courtney? She hasn't come back from the nurses office yet I'm worried."

"Join the club." Duncan said coldly.

"Yeah, well, just wanted to ask what happened."

"Don't worry Blondie, I haven't poisoned her."

"Well actually-" Harold started, Geoff and Duncan hit him in the head before he could say anything else.

"Ow! Gosh!"

"What ever." Brigette said, and slammed the door shut.

Geoff watched her leave and looked a little depressed. "don't you think we should have told her?"

Duncan glared at the door. "no way man, she'll be ticked."

Geoff stood next to Harold and looked at his project, "Not as ticked as Courtney will be once she finds out you got her sick-OW!" Harold's leg swooped under Geoff's legs, forcing him to fall on the ground with a loud THUD.

"Nice Harold." Duncan said laughing. Geoff got up and glared evilly at Harold, who only smiled and turned back to the fish.

"hey guys, I'm going to go see if _Nurse_ Chef," Duncan paused and shivered at the thought, "helped Courtney, ill be back soon." Harold and Geoff nodded, every one else was asleep, _long challenge. _Duncan thought, and exited the cabin.

It was pretty dark out side as he walked to the Nurses office. Duncan's thoughts rushed through his head. _Im taking this WAY out of pourportion, so what if little fish are in her stomach killing her slowly-oh man this is bad! She's going to hate me so much…wait…why should I care? I'm not even positive if I LIKE her! She just another girl at this camp._

He realized he was yelling this in his mind.

_But she's not. No, she's much more than that._

Duncan reached to knock on the door of the small nurses cabin, before he even touched it, chef opened it, Duncon covered his eyes at the sight.

Please please PLEASE TELL ME CHEF ISNT WEARING A MINI SKIRT WITH A PINK GLITTERY HALTER TOP!…Duncan thought.

He was, along with a long brown wig and pink lipstick.

"DUDE WHY DO YOU KEEP CHANGING OUTFITS!"

chef growled at him, "you sayin' you don't like how I dress boy?" Chef raised a fist growling.

"no I'm just saying…I…I think white dresses look MUCH better on you."

Chef smiled nodding appreciatively.

"you here to see your girlfriend?"

"once again, shes not my-"

"BOY DO WE GOT TO TALK ABOUT THIS AGAIN? WHOS THE NURSE HERE?"

Duncan sighed. "you are."

"that's right boy and don't you forget it! Besides, if you were the nurse you'd look ridiculous in these outfits." Chef stated, brushing off his mini skirt.

Damn straight Duncan thought.

"Um, yeah I know right? So is Courtney here?"

Chef pointed to a back room, he nodded and walked back.

Courtney was lying on a bed asleep, smiling while she was sleeping. Duncan smirked.

She won't be smiling when she wakes up and realizes it's my fault she's been nuts. He thought. He exited the room and saw Chef typing on his computer.

"hey Chef-I mean-Nurse Chef, did you find out what's wrong with her yet?"

Chef nodded, looking up at him. "I think she banged her head to many times."

Duncan paused.

"…that's your analysis?!" Duncan was bemused a **hamster** could have come up with something better.

"yup, I gave her some medication, she wasn't as jumpy after a few minutes and seemed to be back to normal…I think I'm not sure I've only seen her at meals, but non the less I gave her a glass of water and she fell straight asleep. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to prepare breakfast for tomorrow." He stood up, rearranged his mini skirt, and put on a chef hat. Duncan twitched. A Chef hat with a halter top and mini skirt…this has been one long week.

A/N (rereads Chef part) I am now afraid of chef…I'm the one who wrote about him and now I half to suffer…wait a go Violet (slaps head. Image of Chef appears in head.) IT BURNS!!

Duncan: You made me suffer to remember (shivers)

Me: Suck it up, your sopost to be rough and macho.

Duncan: I am!

Me (**singsong voice**): no your noootttttt

Duncan: can it, you stupid gothic nerd.

Me: (be's quiet, then slaps Duncan)

Duncan: ow! God. Review…ima go get an ice pack…

Me: mmhumm that's what I thought.


	12. She's Awake

Courtney awoke with a start looking around

Courtney awoke with a start looking around. Her head was pounding and her stomach felt like it was burning. She then realized something. She didn't remember finishing the challenge, the last thing she remembered was a wolf howled and then she and Duncan fell asleep.

_Duncan._ She thought. She looked around.

"Woah this isn't my cabin!" she said talking to herself. She then heard the door open, causing her to look over, and see the most horrific sight in the world.

Chef in a red mini dress with a long blond wig.

Courtney had her mouth agape. She tried to say something, she was in shock.

"Girl you finally up? Good. How you feel?" he asked, having a noted book and pen in his hands.

She was still speechless.

"Girl you damage yo' ears too? I asked how you feel." He said, making his voice a little louder. Courtney managed to get a word out.

"…Fine..."

He scribbled something down on the paper. "You gave your boyfriend a shock there Miss. Courtney, kept coming in here worried about you."

"My…boyfriend?"

"Guy with the piercings."

Courtney jumped back. "What? DUNCAN?! Hahaha noooo he's not my boyfriend!"

Chef glared at her, "girl, who's the nurse here you or me?"

"I thought you were a chef…"

"Answer the question girly girl!"

"Sorry, you are mam."

"GIRL WHAT YOU CALL ME?!" Courtney was so startled by his loud voice she fell over back words on the bed. Getting up brushing back her hair she said, "sorry, yes sir..." Courtney said. _How are we even sure he's a guy!? _She thought

"Good, you can leave at noon." And with that she walked out of the room whistling Danny Boy.

"What the heck was that?!" she asked herself getting up out of the bed, looking at her watch, it was 11:30.

"Duncan its almost time for lunch come on." Geoff said, opening the cabin door. Harold was sleeping on his desk; he had been working with his microscope all night and finally collapsed.

"I take it he did an all night-er?" Geoff asked, Duncan nodded. "I'm not hungry, I think I'm going to go for a walk." Geoff nodded and walked out of the cabin and Duncan left for his walk.

He looked at his watch "12:05, would she be-" he looked up to see Courtney walk the way to her cabin, her back facing him.

They were a distance apart, Duncan desperately wanted to go up and talk to her. But didn't.

Courtney walked the way to her cabin, she looked at her watch and relised every one was at lunch. Her stomach was still burning…if that could be possible. She opened her cabin door to see Brigette sitting on the bunk; she jumped on her giving her a big bear hug.

"Aha Brigette!"

She let go. "Do you feel ok?"

"I feel…weird."

She paused, Brigette looked surprised. "Do you want to go back to the nurse?"

"NO!" she covered her mouth after saying that, there was no way she was going to she Chef dressed up like that.

"Okay if your sure, I think Duncan upset about you being sick."

Courtney laughed, then saw her look. "Oh wow, your serious?" Brigette nodded.

"Yeah, he seems like he's hiding something."

"Well, lets not worry about that."

Duncan kept walking, passing the girls cabin and went to go sit on the dock.

_Should I tell her? Will she hate me? Why do I care so much? It was just a little…3 dozen fish. It's not like she's dead! I wonder if she saw Chef dressed up…_Duncan thought these things and threw rocks into the water sighing.

_I've never been like this. Ever._

He sat there for a long time just thinking.

There were no new challenges that day since they just had one, so the campers got to relax for a few days.

Duncan didn't even realize it, but it was dark out.

_How long have I been sitting out here?! _He thought. He decided to get up and go back to the cabin, the guys might be wondering where he was.

He stood up and turned, then jumped.

"_Courtney_…" He whispered, surprised she was standing there. She smiled.

"I didn't get to see you today, Chef told me you came to see me a lot when I was sleeping…have you seen how he dresses when he's nurse? Is that even illegal?" she asked, pondering this. They both stood on the dock for a few moments, then Duncan said, "most likely not but what ever floats Chris' boat, you know?"

"Aha, yeah."

_Awkward, _they both thought.

"Do you mind telling me WHY I can't remember or challenge? I know something happened." She said, turning he head so he couldn't see her face go red.

"Oh look its getting late better go to my cabin…" he sounded like a total idiot and passed her, she groaned and grabbed his arm before he left the dock.

"Duncan tell me!"

He sighed, then turned to face her. "Princess, I don't feel like explaining to the likes of you."

She got angry.

He smirked.

"Duncan I want to know!"

"Noooo you really don't."

"Yes I do! Didn't I just say I wanted to know?"

"I'm sorry, what are we talking about?"

She grew angrier. His smirk stayed the same.

"Why wont you tell me?!"

"There's nothing to tell sweetheart."

"There are many things to tell _darling_." She said, using sarcasm.

"Look, there was a little accident, but your fine now! I hate you and you hate me, so lets drop the little friend act and get back to being teammates, got it princess?" he was part yelling at this sentence.

She twitched

He regretted saying that.

She flung her arm, getting ready to hit him. He blocked it.

"Don't even try." He said, putting down her arm, and left the dock.

Their thoughts ran threw their heads.

_I hate him._

_She's scum._

_Why won't he tell me?_

_I should have told her._

_He's hiding something._

_I can't believe I hid this from her._

_Does he really hate me?_

_Does she hate me now?_

And they both thought at the exact same time.

_Yes._

A/N ahh sorry this took such a long time to upload I had writers block.

Why are they blocks? Can't they be circles?

Triangles?

Eh what ever, I'm working on next chapter, yay (twirls little flag)

Courtney:…yeah because people care about this story a lot…rolls eyes

Duncan: they seem to…they review don't they?

Courtney: true…

Duncan: well there you go!

Courtney: shut up Duncan!

Me: DANCE PUPPETS DANCE!! MUHAHAHAHAA!!

Harold: (wakes up suddenly) REVIEW! (Falls back asleep)

(Duncan Courtney and me look at Harold, then back at each other and shrug.)


	13. Sweden

"ah dude, that was harsh

"Ah dude, that was _harsh." _Geoff stated sitting on his bunk. Harold sat on the bunk with Duncan.

"I know man, but I can't tell her! And we weren't even friends in the first place!"

Harold showed a face, Duncan noticed. "What?"

"You guys are friends, not the best of friends, but never the less man." Harold stated. Duncan sighed.

"I don't want to ruin her rep or anything, ill just wait until one of us gets kicked off or something, then everything will be back to normal." He said, standing up to change for bed. _Lies _Duncan thought.

"What ever you say dude." Geoff said.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Brigette said, comforting her friend. Courtney was close to tears.

"Yes he did! He meant every word! Its obvious isn't it? He just teased me to push me around, were not alike at all! I didn't even think of us as friends until he brought it up! I must have said something on our stupid challenge to make him tick. WHY THE HELL CANT I REMEMEBER THAT STUPID CHALLENGE!?" Courtney banged her head against the wall; Brigette stopped her from getting a concussion.

"I still think you should have told her how you felt." Geoff said.

"No." Duncan said, lying on his bed.

"But why-"

"I said no."

-

"I think you should tell him." Brigette said, patting on the back.

"No way." Courtney said, every one else was asleep. "Brigette, I'm sorry I kept you up this late, you should go to sleep." She said, realizing the time. Brigette shook her head. "I'm not tired, hey do you wana come surfing with me? I could teach you, it might get your mind of him." Courtney hesitated.

"I'm not very good with water stuff."

Brigette laughed, "oh come on it will be fun." Courtney nodded after a minute of thinking.

They changed into there swimsuits and went down the beach.

--

"Duncan man, we need to get your mind off this."

Duncan sat motionless in his bed, not sleeping at all. "How?"

"Did you try taking a walk?"

"No."

"Well come on then, you can go for a walk with me." Geoff got up and forced Duncan up with him, Harold was fast asleep.

"Ugh, why?"

"It might take your mind off it."

"Doubt it."

"Just try it."

"Fine."

The exited out of the cabin and walked around. "How about a walk on the beach?"

Duncan glanced at Geoff for a second, "No offence, but your not my type."

Geoff rolled his eyes smirking, Duncan laughed.

"Yeah sounds good, lets go down."

--

"You're doing great Courtney! You learn really fast!" Brigette said, watching Courtney Balance on her board trying to ride the next wave.

"Am I doing all right? I can't tell."

"Just stay focused."

Courtney stayed calm and-of course-ended up crashing. Brigette grimaced.

"Not a bad start."

"Yeah, right, ow." Courtney washed up on the beach, she twisted her ankle on the last fall, he last 20 falls actually.

"Ah, I take it you don't like surfing then?" Brigette sighed once she sat down next to her, Courtney shrugged.

"Its okay, its actually really fun, its just-"

"Duncan." Courtney nodded. "Yeah.

Brigette yanked on her arm, "no, no I mean Duncan is on the peer with Geoff."

Courtney looked up, she was right.

_Stalker._ Courtney thought. Brigette's eyes glowed as she looked at Geoff.

-

-

"Man, its pretty cool out here in the middle of the night don't you think?" Geoff asked, watching the water glow. Duncan sighed.

"Yeah."

"If it's bothering you so much why don't you go over and talk to her about it?"

Duncan thought for a split second then found an excuse.

"She's asleep by now."

"No she's not." Geoff said, pushing him a little. Duncan glared. "How are you so sure?" Geoff laughed and pointed on the beach.

"Because she and Brig. are sitting on the beach right now."

Duncan scoffed. "Does she follow me every where?!"

--

"I think we should go back to the cabin." Courtney said. Brigette rolled her eyes. "Don't let him stop you from having fun out here."

"No, really it's getting late-"

"This is bugging you really bad isn't it?" Courtney nodded, still looking where Duncan was.

"Fine, let's go, we can attack him tomorrow."

They laughed, got up and passed the peer, not even glancing at the boys.

Well Brigette didn't, Courtney looked back to see Duncan staring straight at her.

Courtney couldn't take it any more, she picked up a rock that she passed and threw it straight at Duncan's face.

_Direct hit. _

--

Duncan felt the mark the stone had left, angry with her and himself. He picked up the rock that hit him and was about to throw it back at her.

"Don't bother dude, don't stoop that low, she's just mad because you haven't treated her the best today."

Duncan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?! Are you kidding me!? I thought you were on my side!" Geoff shook his head.

"Dude, I'm like Sweden man, I'm on no ones side but my own, I'm on both of your teams."

Duncan rolled his eyes looking at her; she took a second look and their eyes met.

Duncan couldn't help but to smile.

"Pig." She mouthed.

"Drama Queen" he mouthed back.

-

A/N another lame chapter written in 10 minutes, huzzah

Harold: I wasn't in that chapter much.

Me (smirking evilly): oh I have plans for you next chapter my friend, ohhh do I have plannssss (laughs evilly)

(Harold hides behind Duncan, who punches him in the arm.)

Duncan: dude, she can't hurt you! She's just a writer!

Me: (gets out metal bat, tauntingly hits it against palm.)

Duncan: then again…

Harold: why can't it be a wooden bat?

Me: because Metal bats make people end up in hospitals…

Harold: shivers

Courtney: review…I'm going to call an ambulance…

Brigette: good idea.


	14. They're Bacckkkk

"ah dude, that was harsh

A/N I love you guys so much! I have over 3,100 views of this story, and I have only been writing for what 3 days? I am amazed, I only wrote this because my friends at camp for 2 weeks and I wanted to do something to occupy my time, theres something to tell her lol. you guys rule XD

--

Duncan woke up due to the fact that many girls were screaming, he looked over to see Geoff a little freaked out by this.

"_dude what the hell was that?" _Geoff asked, getting out of his bed.

"im not sure." Duncan said, getting up also to see what the racket was about.

Harold got up also, scratching his head. "It sounds kind of distant, I think it might be the Screaming Gofer girls."

"well they _are _the _screaming_ gofers." DJ pointed out, Geoff laughed.

--

they exited out of there cabin only to see the girls on there team outside too.

"ah, I see were not the only ones with the wake up call then." Duncan stated as the girls yawned. He looked over to see Courtney looking worried, as usual.

"Oh can it Duncan, they might be hurt!"

"…If you're trying to make me worried its not working."

"Your such a-"

He nodded, he's heard this many times, "pig? yeah yeah I know princess I've-"

"Been called worse? Yeah got." She smirked an evil smile and walked with Brigette to see why there were screaming.

_Did we just finish each other's sentences? _Duncan thought, watching her walk away. Every one decided to go see why there was screaming.

--

--

--

"GWEN YOU PHYCOPATH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"AGH HEATHER SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BROUGHT THEM NEAR ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"guys relax we can fix this-"

"BETH SHUT UP NO WE CANT EACH OF US ARE BEING BIT TO DEATH HERE AND ITS ALL-"

"HAROLDS FAULT! HE NEVER SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT THEM! AND YOU TOLD ME YOU GOT RID OF THEM ALL!"

All the Screaming gofer girls were inside the cabin yelling at each other, they guys were out side banging at there door.

"Guys what's going on in there?!" Trent asked. The Killer bass and the rest of the Screaming gofer guys were behind him, watching as he tried to open the door.

"THERE ARE STUPID RED ANTS EVERY WHERE!" heather screamed. Harold gluped.

"Gwen, I thought you said heather got rid of them?"

"I THOUGHT SHE DID, APERENTLY SHE DIDN'T! I NEVER PUT THIS MANY IN HER BED THOUGH!"

"woah, man, I didn't think they'd _reproduce_ that fast…" Harold said, looking astounded with himself.

"WHAT?!" the girls shouted in the cabin.

They heard glass break and lots of screaming.

"GUYS YOU NEED TO OPEN THE DOOR!"

--

--

--

After a few minutes the girls finally got out of the cabin with a lot of bite marks. The girls yelled Harold at repeatedly.

"Hatred is the largest form of love ladies-OUCH!"

the girls threw pillows at him, he sighed. "Look, Gwen's the one who put them in the cabin, I kept them in my ant farm."

"Harold does have a point." Heather said coldly, turning to Gwen.

--

--

"Jeez, dudes check this out!" Geoff said, looking in the cabin. Duncan sighed and looked in the cabin.

The floor was cover in red moving ants, they weren't just on the floor either.

They were on the beds.

And the ceilings.

"holy shit." Duncan and Brigette said at the same time.

--

--

"bad news ladies, your cabin wont be bug free for the next Couple of days, which means you'll be camping out! Breakfast in 10 people, hope you have strong stomachs!" Chris said happily, the girls sighed.

"At least Cody isn't here to make this worse." Gwen stated. Duncan looked around.

"hey I just realized that! Where is the annoying guy any way?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "we voted him off, he was to much of a whiner."

"Harsh." Brigette whispered to Courtney, she nodded.

A/N eh sorry this is short guys I need to go to be or else mom will kill me in the morning. Ill read reviews in in the morning also.

Duncan: Aw how cute, Goth girl is worried her moms going to beat her up

Courtney: oh shut up Duncan.

Duncan: oh I thought you weren't talking to me any more? (smirks)

Courtney: it's the Authors note, I can do what ever I want.

Harold: at least she hasn't killed me with a metal bat yet…

Me: yet…

Brigette: (watches from a distance) they're really lame…well review!!


	15. Harold's News

"ah dude, that was harsh

They Girls left to go get medication and bandages from the nurse and the rest of the campers went for breakfast

"Harold, I can't believe this! Your red ants could have killed them!" Courtney said, pointing a finger back at where the other girls cabin was.

"No, not kill, just eat you flesh leaving a burning sensation. But speaking of kill," Harold coughed the word 'Duncan' and shoved him a little. Duncan leaned towards Harold; "I'm not going to tell her anything until you give me all the facts about that fish!"

Harold rolled his eyes, but looked a little worried.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"Tell you after breakfast." He said, looking around. Geoff sat across form them laughing his head off.

"Why are you laughing?" Brigette asked, taking a seat next to him and Courtney sat across form her, next to Harold.

"The girls who got bit went down to the Nurses office right?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah? So?"

"Well-"

And just before he could say it, the girls walked in, they had scarred and shocked looks on their faces, and Beth collapsed onto the floor.

"Jeez what happened to you guys?" Trent asked as Gwen sat down shacking violently.

"Chef…cocktail dress…matching pink shoes…aha it burns!" she buried her face into her hands and still was schakeing.

Duncan and Courtney remembered when they first saw Chef dress up gagged a little.

Not the best sight in the whole world.

--

After breakfast Duncan, Harold, and Geoff walked to there cabin, laughing because of the girl's sight.

Then Duncan remembered, "Harold? What were you going to tell me before?"

Harold sighed and had a displeased look; "It's about the fish."

Duncan and Geoff stopped walking to hear what was going on.

"The fish…well…it might have some…side effects…worse than I thought."

Duncan twitched.

"She might seem over emotional for some things, she might get angrier, and well some other things like a lot of blacking out-"

"WHAT?!"

"Man, I'm sorry but I'm not sure she's going to last very long until she loses it, worse than in the woods. There's a 60 chance it could ware off but that could take weeks, moths even."

Duncan felt his heart get heavy. _No way. _He thought.

"Or she gets actual medical help, which is kind of hard to get out here." Harold added, he looked as displeased as Duncan did.

"Or we could tell Chris?"

"…And get her kicked off the island? She'll hate me even more!" Duncan stated.

"What's more important, living or beating the island?" Harold asked, crossing his arms.

Duncan snickered a little, "your going to need to ask her that."

--

--

--

"Courtney, what wrong?" Brigette asked. Courtney was leaning against the wall, breathing hard.

"I don't-don't-I feel-help."

She fell onto the ground, gasping for breath.

--

--

A/N

Not the best chap but I have a splitting headache because of Lara lol. Anyway review and ill try to work on my story a little bit later.

Violet


	16. Duncan's Flash Back

"Guy's this is bad, this is really bad

"Guy's this is bad, this is really bad! I know sooner or later she's gonna go insane or pass out or she might even-" Duncan covered his mouth before finishing his sentence, to grim.

"Duncan, try sitting down, take your mind off it-" Geoff all most finished his sentence until Duncan kicked the bunk harshly.

"THIS IS ALL MY FREAKIN FAULT! I PUT WATER INTO THE BOTTLES THAT HAD STUPID FISH IN THEM, THAT MADE HER INSANE! THEN I DON'T EVEN RELIZE THAT SHES SICK UNTILL A DAY AFTER! I DIDN'T EVEN CONSIDDER THE FACT THAT I COULD BE KILLING HER THIS VERY MOMENT! AND WHATS THE BEST PART ABOUT ALL THIS? THE FACT THAT SHE DOSENT EVEN RELIZE ITS ALL MY FAULT!"

Duncan dove his face into a pillow. Harold and Geoff said nothing, he had never outburst like this, ever. _He's a delinquent, he steals, he fights at his school, and he never thought of some one like he thinks about Courtney. _Geoff thought, smiling slightly.

Harold sat motionless, trying to find something to say.

Geoff couldn't help but laugh a little, even in this bad situation, "You really love her don't you?"

Duncan let go of the pillow and had a sickening look on his face, "LOVE?!"

"Dude, face it, you do."

"There is no such thing as love man."

"Don't lie Duncan."

Duncan let out a harsh breath, "ill admit I tolerate her more then I do other chicks at this camp, but no. its not like that. It will never be like that."

Both Geoff and Harold had stupid grins on their faces.

"Sure it wont." Harold said now laughing a little.

"I _said_ it wouldn't." Duncan said glaring now.

"And that's why I said 'sure it wont'" Harold said, now teasing.

"Harold, I'm not in the-wait-what the hell!" Duncan sat up from his bed, looking startled.

"What?" Geoff asked.

Duncan looked from Geoff and Harold, both puzzled.

He remembered that moment;

--

"_You seemed pretty distracted today princess, something bugging you?" Duncan asked, breaking the silence. She was quiet for a moment, then kicked the sand into the water._

"_Why should you care?"_

"I'm your teammate, and if something's bugging you, then it might make you lose focus in a competition." Duncan stated.

"_It won't affect my focus, I promise." Courtney said._

"_Sure it wont."_

"_I said it wouldn't."_

"_And that's why I said 'sure it wont'"_

"_Duncan, I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm!"_

"_What kind of mood are you in then."_

"_I'm in the mood to kick your ass. Now shut up and leave me alone." Courtney finally remarked and walked away from the spot they were standing._

_Duncan was in shocked, and impressed. No one has EVER talked to me like that, especially not a GIRL! _

_He ran up to her and pushed her into the sand. Pay back, can't punch girls? Push 'em_

"_AUG! DUNCAN YOU'RE SUCH A-" Courtney screamed, getting up from the sand and seaweed._

"_Pig? Child? Delinquent? Idiot? Jerk?" Duncan threw words left and right, she grinned her teeth._

"_How about all of the above?"_

"_Sure let's go with that."_

"_Why the hell would you push me?"_

"_To wake you up, come on princess seriously! Get out of your little mood and get your head back in the game." And with that Duncan smirked and walked away, leaving Courtney to think about what he said._

_--_

Duncan remembered that day, now feeling angry with himself.

"Duncan? What is it?" Geoff asked, now concerned for the long silence.

"What? Oh, nothing, Harold just reminded me of something."

"What did I do?" Harold asked startled.

"Our conversation was similar to the one Courtney and I had the first time she and I were alone-AGH!-now I keep remembering stuff about her!"

Geoff smiled, "face it man, you love her! You're reacting so harshly because you care about her."

"Whatever, can we go for a walk? I want to get my mind off stuff." Duncan asked, they nodded and headed out the cabin door.

_I need to tell her what happened sooner or later. _Duncan thought

--

They exited the cabin to see Brigette leaning against the cabin, sobbing. Geoff ran over to her.

"Brige? What's wrong?" She tried hard not to cry in her sentence, "its Courtney…she…she collapsed onto the floor at breakfast and she…she…she couldn't breath and…she's in the nurses office…oh Geoff it was horrible!" He held her, slowly patting her back conferring her. She sobbed even harder.

Duncan stood there, frozen. Harold's eyes grew big, Geoff was looked from Brigette to Duncan to Harold.

_This is bad. _All three of them thought.

--

--

A/N

Me: Queee the dramatic musicccccc!!

**(no one replys**)

Me: what? No one makes fun of me? Or yells? Or ANYTHING?! No Duncan comebacks?

Duncan: This is sort of bad timing…

Me: true…

Harold: this story is retarded, why are you making it like this?!

Me: because I'm evil…and still have a metal bat…

Harold: uh…your story is amazing!

Me: right right…a little to entuastic…but ill spare you…for now.

Duncan: you're killing Courtney!

Me: I'm making it dramatic!

Duncan: Harold, get your red ants…(glares at Violet)

Me: (backs away a little) review…please…AHHHHHHHHHHH! (runz)


	17. Distraction

"Brigette where did you say she was

"Brigette where did you say she was?" Duncan asked, now in panic mode.

"she's at the nurses office, but you cant go in, Chris wont let you." She broke out into more sobs, Geoff wrapped his arms around her. Duncan rolled his eyes, "like hell I care what Chris says, I'm getting in there."

Brigette wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at Duncan, "why should you care about her?" she said coldly. Duncan gulped.

"Its my fault she like this." Brigette looked confused, "she passed out, how is that you fault?"

Duncan felt sad and like he wanted to punch something at the same time, he actually wanted to punch himself.

"Because I'm the reason she's sick!" He managed to say. Brigette looked from him to Geoff. Duncan sighed angrily.

"Geoff will explain to you, I need to get into the nurses office." He ran, and Harold followed behind with his backpack.

--

--

They ran down past where the peer was and headed upward towards the office, Chris was standing outside it talking to Chef.

"-I mean HUGE ratings higher than before, this is sort of like a soap opera thing don't you think?"

The boys hid on the side of the office so they couldn't see them.

"Chef worried about girl, he called parents and they sending medication."

"Excellent, so they aren't coming to get her?"

"They cant, only the contestant can say weather they want to go home or not, girl can't even speak."

"Even better!" Chris shouted happily, Chef glared at him.

Duncan wanted to go and attack Chris, but restrained himself.

"How do we get in Harold?" he asked. Harold looked around,

"Do you se a window?"

"Nope, I guess the only way we do this use the door."

"But how? Chris and Chef are in front of it."

Duncan looked at Harold, " I guess we need a distraction then, now don't we?"

Harold sighed and opened up his backpack, pulling out his portable keyboard, "I'm on it."

--

--

A/N short chapter but don't worry I'm working on the next one…yay!!

Im really surprised guys 5,000+ have read this! Yay!! U guys rule!


	18. Here Comes Rock and Roll

--

--

"Dude, your not serious are you?" Duncan said, trying not to laugh. Harold looked down at his keyboard proudly,

"Of course I'm being serious! Now ill distract them and you get in the door when the timing's right." Harold said, getting ready the start the plan, Duncan smiled.

"Harold, I really appreciate this." Harold looked back at him a smiled.

"Yeah, helping people _is_ favorable to my skills, I'm with possum scouts remember? Now if you'll excuse me I have a few melodies to annoy people with." Duncan laughed as Harold walked toward Chef and Chris.

--

"Hey Chris? Izzy told me were doing another talent portion! I would like to review mine with you quickly." Harold cleared his throat, then looked around.

"Actually I don't like this area to rehearse, lets move over here shall we?" Harold grabbed Chris' and Chefs hand and led them away from the Nurses cabin, Chris argued.

"Harold get off! Were not doing another talent portion!"

"Oh forgot its hush hush right? Its cool, Ill keep it down, now sit down here on this tree stump and listen closely to verse 59 because it counties on to verse 97-"

Duncan listened and laughed a little.

_Harold's such a genius. _He thought and quickly entered the Office.

--

He entered the first room and found a desk with a computer. On the chair next to it had about 14 dresses.

Duncan sighed, took out his lighter, opened a metal chest, set the clothing on fire and threw it into that chest and shut it.

"I did every one a favor there." Duncan stated, nodding appreciatively and opened up a door, which led him to the "nursing" wing, which were just a few beds.

--

Courtney was laid out on one of the beds, Duncan's heart pounded,

_I did this to her._

_No you didn't Duncan._

_Yes I did! If I just brought enough water-_

_That doesn't matter!_

_Yes it does damn it!_

_No it doesn't, you would have found some other stupid way to get her sick._

Duncan sighed and walked over to the side of the bed, it seemed like Courtney was sleeping, but you could hear her heavy harsh breaths.

As soon as she wakes up I'm telling her-

_You mean __**if **__she ever wakes up._

_Yeah, if._

He reached down and grabbed her hand, hers' felt cold.

"I will do anything if you just wake up princess,"

She was still out cold.

"Please." He said, griping her hand tightly. He wanted to cry, he wanted to yell, and he wanted to scream at her for drinking the stupid water in the first place.

Duncan didn't feel like himself.

--

"-Okay and now on verse 173 its sort of like a techno remix of 'Here comes Santa' and 'I love rock and roll'." Harold started playing.

"HAROLD ENOUGH!" Chris yelled, covering his ears for any more torture. "I told you at lease 4 million times THERE IS NOT TALENT PORTION!"

Harold looked down at his keyboard, then back to Chris. "So what should I do? Take it to the top then?"

"Harold I told you-"

"Ok here we go!" Harold yelled happily, then started playing again.

--

"Geoff I don't get it, _Sea lions_?!" Brigette was in shock. "Miniature, very mini ones, and she swallowed them."

Brigette was perplexed, then got angry, "SO HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER?!"

Geoff sat motionless for a few seconds; "well…he found out kind of late and didn't have the heart to tell her. She didn't remember half of the compition and Duncan didn't want her to hate him."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!"

Geoff sighed, "We know, and so does he, he was going to tell her sooner or later, we actually didn't find out the whole facts until this morning!"

Brigette's tears seemed to be pouring down even harder now, "great, I actually made a friend here and Duncan's going to end up killing her!"

"Well it probity wont end up killing her-"

"What do you want me to say then? Paralyze her?!"

"-That fits better yeah."

She covered her face. Geoff lifted her chin with his finger, "But believe me, Harold's working on fixing it, and Duncan is willing to do anything to fix it too. He never meant to do this."

Brigette pulled away, "its Duncan Geoff, he's a cruel idiot who only cares for himself!"  
Geoff twitched.

"He's also one of my best friends here."

Brigette looked up at him, "How?"

Geoff shrugged, "He just is, and Harold and I tolerate each other now, we HATED each other at the beginning, just like Courtney and Duncan."

"I still think Duncan's an idiot for this."

"Don't we all?"

--

"Verse 212! Everybody now!" Harold sang happily.

"HAROLD STOP IT!"

--

Duncan starred at Courtney for the longest time,

_There's just something so beautiful about her._

_--_

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Brigette sighed, leaning against the cabin.

Geoff shook his head, "no, not now anyway. Duncan's having a really rough time with this though, so lets try and support him."

--

"You know what? What's a little song with out an accordion?!" Harold said suddenly in the middle of his song grabbed his backpack and took out an accordion.

Chris and Chef looked at each other, wanting to kill Harold for their misery, but couldn't on camera.

They'd get sued.

--

Duncan knew that Harold couldn't hold out for much longer. He looked down and Courtney and sighed.

"_Your making this summer into a really soap opera, you know that?" _Duncan whispered. He removed his hand from hers and played with her hair.

_--_

"Why didn't he tell her?" Brigette asked as she and Geoff walked down towards the peer.

He rolled his eyes, "He's afraid that she might hate him for ever and they'll never get a chance to go out."

Brigettes eyes widened, "what?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Duncan _likes_ her?"

"Yeah, well he wont admit it, even if it is true, he just says he tolerates her more than other girls at the camp."

"Geoff, Courtney likes Duncan…"

Geoff slapped his head. "Do you realize what this means?" he asked suddenly.

Brigette nodded happily, "that they like each other and they could go out after this mess?"

Geoff smile faded, "No, but that makes a lot more scene then what I was going to say."

Brigette slapped her head and shook it.

_Clueless._


	19. James the Sea Lion

--

--

Duncan was still standing next to Courtney, though her breathing has getting harsher.

He sighed and leaned down to kiss her, but stopped and realized what he was doing.

There was loud screaming and yelling outside, most likely from Harold and Chris, Duncan laughed a little, took one last glance of Courtney, and went out he door to see Chris hitting Harold with his key board.

--

Chris was now attacking Harold with the keyboard.

"We-told-you-to-stop!" Chris said at each swing, Harold was yelling at him, using random Latin words. Duncan smirked, "Harold its time for your medication now." He said grabbing his arm and leading him away from the mess.

"Ow! Dang! That key board seriously hurt!" Harold said, rubbing his head.

"Well, it made you scream some high notes didn't it?"

"Shut up man."

Duncan smiled, Harold saw this. "You got to see Courtney then?" Duncan looked down to his feet, "Yeah," he looked up to Harold laughing a little, "I also set fire to Chefs dresses." He tried to change the subject.

Harold nodded approvingly at this.

"How does she look?"

"Bad."

"We need to do something."

"But what?"

"I don't have a clue."

--

They walked up a little further to find Geoff and Brigette sitting on the peer.

"Hey guys." Harold said, cleaning his glasses, Geoff smiled and Brigette glared at Duncan.

"Ah, I see you told her then Geoff?" Duncan said, frowning. he nodded.

"Duncan you're an idiot."

"Shut up Brigette."

A fight broke out between her and Duncan, Harold sighed. "I'm going back to the cabin to see if I can find out anything with James."

He walked away, Geoff was perplexed, "James?"

Harold turned and nodded, "James is what I named the sea lion."

Brigette and Duncan paused the fight and turned to Harold, "You…named it?" Duncan asked, a little disgusted.

"Yeah."

"…Nerd." Geoff said, shaking his head. Harold shrugged and walked away, leaving Duncan and Brigette to fight while Geoff watched.

--

Harold walk by himself into the cabin and found DJ sitting on his bunk reading a book, he looked up and smiled,

"Hey Harold, what's up?"

Harold sighed, "not much, been a long day." He went over to his microscope and turned in on, placeing the sea lion underneath.

"Oh really? I heard about Courtney, you think she'll be okay?"

Harold rubbed his head, "I wish I knew, this has never happened before." DJ flipped a page in his book.

There was a silence, then DJ looked up at Harold, "How's Duncan been handling this?"

"Not well."

"Saw that coming." Dj said setting down the book, "Owen and I are going to go fishing, want to come?"

Harold smiled a little, "sorry can't, I need to fix this before it becomes worse."

He nodded, "It's nice of you to help Duncan and Courtney."

"Well, its not good unless I find out what's going on with her."

DJ shrugged and left with his fishing pole. Harold sat at his desk for a few minutes and leaned back on his chair yawning. Of course, being Harold, he fell over and tumbled back, hitting his head off the bunk.

"Ow! Gosh! Wait what's this?" a book fell off the bed.

"This is the book DJ was reading, 'Jamaican Animals'?" Harold paused and laughed a little, he knew how much DJ loved animals. He turned a page and his smile disappeared slowly. He took the book over to his microscope and looked threw it, then back to the book.

He smiled.

A/N

…

…

…

…

…

Me: gah! I have nothing to say to you people!

Duncan: oh goody, she finally ran out of things to say.

Me: Can it.

Harold: wait…that's it?! I smile and you don't explain WHY!? What kind of an author are you!?

Me: one with a metal bat.

Harold: I see…

Duncan: did you know that there are over 300 types of turtle species?

Harold, Me, Brigette, DJ, and Geoff: YES! WE DID!

Duncan: …just making conversation.

Me: (gets out bat)

Brigette: well, while Duncan has a slow painful death review!


	20. It's all Fun and Games Until

Geoff and Duncan walked back to the cabin after many minutes of yelling at Brigette

Geoff and Duncan walked back to the cabin after many minutes of yelling at Brigette.

"Well this sucks." Geoff stated bluntly.

"Its life." Duncan shrugged.

"Ha your pretty mad aren't you?" Geoff asked, a little amused. Duncan turned to him puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't have a clue what I'm talking about Duncan."

They entered the cabin and found that know one was there, Duncan lay on his bed sighing, "look man can we just drop it?"

Geoff rolled his eyes, "what ever floats your boat of losers."

--

Duncan read a magazine on his bed (even though his mind wasn't on It.) he looked over to see Geoff writing something down.

"Hey just to lighten the mood wana play a prank on Harold before he gets back?" Duncan asked, smirking.

"Of course man! What do we do?"

Duncan looked under his bunk for something, his muffled voice said, "ill explain, just let me set it up."

A few moments later he found what he was looking for.

His metal bat.

--

"Okay, it's all set up." Duncan said proudly. Geoff sat up.

"This is how it works, I set up a rope attached to the top of the door that's attached to the bat right? Harold walks in and releases the trigger, making the bat fly over his head missing him by an inch, causing him to freak out, fall backwards into the mud puddle in front of the door."

Geoff smiled and clapped, "interesting, did you set up the bat right though?"

Duncan questioned him, "what do you mean?"

"Well you might put the bat to low and hit him."

"Nope, I got this planned out perfectly."

--

Harold left the cabin earlier to find Duncan and Geoff and give them the news he found out, he went down to the peer and found Brigette sitting on the edge, "hey Brigette? Have you seen Duncan and Geoff?"

She looked back at him, nodding; "yeah they were here a while ago, I think they went back to the cabin."

"Perfect, thanks!" and he ran back to the cabin.

--

He ran up the outside steps of the cabin and heard there voices inside, quickly he opened the door and yelled excitedly, "guys I know how we can save cour-MPH" a metal bat swung and hit him straight in the face, causing him to fall backwards into the mud puddle. He was uncountious.

"Huh, wadya know, I was right!" Geoff smiled then realized what happened.

"Nice going DUNCAN!"

--

A/N

Me (with south park tone): ZOMG YOU KILLED HAROLD!!

Brigette: YOU BASTERED!

Duncan: I DIDN'T KILL-wait-what's "zomg"?

Me: it's like OMG but with pizzazz!

Duncan:…pizzazz…sure…

Me: what? You don't like it?

Duncan: it sounds weird.

Brigette (Grabs metal bat from door and hands it to Violet)

Me: thx Brige. Duncan you insult me AND steal my bat!

Duncan: whoa wtf I didn't steal it!

Me: yes you did! And you killed Harold!

Duncan: your Authors notes are getting really lame /

(Violet chases Duncan around with metal bat screaming something about turtles and Courtney)

(Brigette and Geoff watches with some popcorn.)

(DJ and Owen also stop fishing and turn to watch)

DJ: um, every one is busy so I guess ill say it, review?


	21. Brigette's Visit

"Damn it

"Damn it! That wasn't sopose to happen!" Duncan said, picking up Harold from the mud puddle and carried him up the outside steps, Geoff slapped his head.

"dude, he knows how to help her! and you basically knocked him out!" Geoff watched as Duncan put Harold in his bunk, covering him up.

"basically? I DID knock him out. This is just great!"

"no its not!"

"dude, it was sarcasm." Duncan glared at Geoff who said "oh" and went back to writing something down.

"why have you been writing all day?"

he shrugged, "Just because."

Duncan walked over and grabbed the paper from Geoff laughing hysterically. "Your writing Brigette a love letter?!"

Geoff grabbed the paper and kept it out of reach, "Not cool man."

"I'm sorry, but, I didn't think you were such a romantic!" Duncan said, pretending to faint holding the back of his hand to his forehead, Geoff kicked him.

"I'm not, chicks dig that stuff. you know?"

Duncan sat on the bed with him, "…not…really."

Geoff nodded at this, "I won't disagree with that, seeing as though your girlfriend is basically in a comma."

Duncan grabbed a pillow and hit him continuously with it.

"First of all, shut up, second of all she's not my girlfriend."

Geoff rolled his eyes, "Yes she is."

Duncan hit him with the pillow again, "No she isn't! Don't start with me Geoff not in the mood." Duncan looked over to see Harold lying on the bed, still uncountious.

--

"What was he going to say?" Duncan asked himself, gripping onto the bunk bed. Geoff looked over at Harold's desk.

"All that's on here is a book, the mini sea lions in a bottle, a pen, a microscope, and an inhaler."

Duncan sighed, "No notes?"

Geoff was quiet for a moment, the said, "Yeah, but there are a bunch of words I can understand, I think some of this is Latin, God Harold has no life."

Duncan winced, "Its late, let's just go to sleep ok?"

"Sounds good to me."

--

It was late at night and Brigette sat up in her bunk, she hadn't been getting much sleep lately. She got out of bed and went down to the nurse's cabin.

--

It was cold outside but Brigette didn't care, she wanted to see Courtney again. Most of the people around here didn't even care the she's sick. Brigette could feel little bits of rain fall on her, she ran faster to the cabin.

It was dark in the room but she heard snoring, quickly she turned on her flashlight to find Chef sitting at his desk, in normal clothing for once. She quietly entered the nursing room.

--

Courtney's breathing was worse then before, scaring Brigette. She sat down next to her trying to sink it in.

"I hope the medication from your parents comes soon, who even knows if that will work? Maybe Harold knows a way to fix it? Do you think he does? In the morning I should ask him if he found out anything." She peered down at Courtney. "Oh who am I kidding? You can even hear me."

Then Brigette covered her mouth from screaming.

--

A/N

Me: (eats popcorn on the sidelines) oh this is getting good!

Duncan: wtf r you doing?!

Me: eaten' popcorn.

Duncan: wtf do you even care what's going on in this story?

Me: (looks yup) am I soposto?

Duncan: YES!

Me: oh. (gets up and claps in a sarcastic way) yay for the story bravo ya ok…(sits back down and munches on more popcorn.)

Duncan: what the hell is your problem?

Me: (clears throat) ok well first off I have a short attention span, I get B's and C's in school. I tend to yell at politically incorrect people I tend to talk to the TV screen a lot I count how many peas there are on my plate at dinner I have 4 fish named Lewis who never seem to float around anymore my cat uses me as a scratching board my therapist never picks up the phone anymore and I cant find my medication since may I think that bunnies could rule the wold with an iron fist and take over our carrot supply and force us to eat and drink nothing but sardines which I hate because their so small and look so happy except when you put them in a tiny can-

Duncan: (blank look) ok that's enough I have heard all I need to know and more…can some one be in charge of this story who ISNT mental?

Me: nope! (Munches on some popcorn)

Duncan: (still in a daze after listening to all of that) review…I need to lie down…

Me: (sits happily and eats some popcorn)


	22. They Both Awake

--

--

Brigette notice that there was blood covering the sheets of the bed, and it was drippoing off the side of the bed. She removed the covers to see where the blood was coming from.

Her stomach.

--

Duncan woke up gasping for breath. He's woken up like this many time tonight. He sighed and looked over to see a happy sight; Harold sitting up with an ice bag to his forehead…_or not so happy sight, I'm not sure._

"hey sleeping beauty!" Duncan said smiling, Harold glared at him, his smile disappearing.

"Harold I'm really sorry about that."

Harold nodded to show that he knew. He moaned, "damn Duncan, what did you hit me with?"

"…a metal bat."

"Great." Harold said sarcastically, then looked up and Duncan, "I know how we can cure her."

Duncan leaned in, "how?"

"I-I-I um." Harold started, then drew a blank. Duncan slapped his head, "do you remember?"

Harold sat in place for a moment, then remembered, "oh yeah now I remember! I talked to DJ and it will be shipping in tomorrow, so it will come in a few days."

Duncan moaned, "a few days? Harold, she's dying right now!…wait…DJ?"

Harold nodded, wiping his muddy glasses.

"What does DJ half to do with this?"

"He's the one with thew connections."

Duncan still didn't under stand, Harold sighed, "ill explain when they get here."

"Why do you keep saying 'they'?"

"In due time in due time, my head hurts to much to talk about this, lets just go to sleep."

--

Brigette didn't know what to do, she felt like she would cry. She reached into her bag and got out some tissues, wiping the blood off of her, it was strange, the blood didn't seem to _come _from her stomach, just on it.

Courtney coughed. Brigette knew where the blood was coming from now, she was coughing it up.

--

she started to wipe it off her face and saw Courtneys eyes slowly open, Brigettes grew bigger.

"B-B-Brigette?"

She leaned down and hugged Courtney, she was crying now she was so happy.

"Courtney how do you feel?"

"It hurts."

"What does?"

"My stomach."

Brigette nodded, she took a water bottle from her bag and opened it so she could drink some.

After a few sips Courtney looked up, "what's going on Brige?"

"it's a long story and I'm going to let Duncan explain it."

"Why Duncan?"

"Its all in the story."

Courtney took some more sips and started coughing again. Then smiled, "I miss anything important?"

Brigette laughed a little, "Just a lot."

"In a good way or bad?"

"Define good?"

"Its bad then?"

"Only if you don't want Duncan to like you."

"What?!"

Brigette realized what she said.

"Nothing, go to sleep."

"You said something about Duncan!"

Brigette felt her forehead, "Now your imagining stuff, I think you should go to sleep, you look awful."

Courtney closed the bottle, "I all ways wanted to here that first thing when I wake up."

Brigette nodded and smirked a little, she could tell Courtney was in a daze.

_But some how she's awake? _Thought Brigette as Courtney slowly went back to sleep mumbling something.

Brigette leaned in so she could hear what she was saying, then leaned back puzzled.

_What does she mean by 'leprechauns?'_

--

Me: HAHAHA LEPRECHAUNS rock!!

Duncan: (backs away slowly)

Me: what?

Duncan: you are one messed up chick.

Me: (laughs evilly) I know right?

Harold: YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I GOT KNOCKED OUT!

Me: Duncan did it not me! I'm just a sweet innocent girl with anger issues!

Harold:…true.

Me: did you know that there are over 300 spices of turtles?

Brigette: why does that keep popping up in this story?

Me: because turtles rock!

Duncan: okay…review…

Me: WOOOHOOO IM HYPED UP ON POPCORN! **gives popcorn or all readers and reviews**

I g2g to my friends play now so read and review! Wee!


	23. Normal What Ever That Is

--

--

Duncan sat at the table rubbing his eyes, he could barely get any sleep. He was still wondering about Harold's plan.

"Duncan you won't trust me if I tell you! Hopefully they come today or tomorrow, I'm not sure."

"Harold come on just tell me!"

"No! You wont believe they will cure her!"

"Ill believe anything as long as it helps her!"

They stayed quiet until Brigette rushed over to their cafeteria table.

"Guess what?"

"yeah yeah I know, Geoff wrote you a love letter." Duncan waved his hand around to hush her up, she looked taken aback, Geoff eyes grew wide and wouldn't meet Brigettes eyes.

"…N-No not that…" Brigette stammered as Duncan put a spoonful of food into his mouth.

"I was talking about Courtney, she's awake!"  
Duncan spit out his food and started gagging.

"W-what?! When! Why didn't you tell me?" Duncan was shaking Brigette violently, she grabbed onto the table for balance.

"ah-duncan!-stopit-right-now-DUNCAN!" she finally pushed him to make the vibrating stop, she was dizzy.

"Sorry, where is she?" his eyes seem to spark. She pointed to the nurses cabin and with out a word Duncan left.

--

Chef was serving breakfast so he was gone, Duncan snuck in through the door. He sttod there for a moment and laughed a little turning to the metal chest and opening it, the burnt clothing was still there.

He chuckled, and entered the nursing wing.

--

She was sitting up reading a magazine. Her skin seemed pale and he eyes had less of a sparkle to them.

Duncan entered the room with out her notice, then quickly sat at the end of the bed.

He didn't want her to notice him, not yet anyway.

_I just want to look at her for a few moments._

He staried at her for at least 3 minutes, she sighed at he magizine, threw it onto the ground and turned.

--

"Hey princess" Duncan smirked as she reacted.

She jumped out of her bed, startled by his being there. "Duncan?"

"Who'd you expect? Izzy?" he walked over and picked her up, then laid her back down on the bed.

_Why did he do that?_ Courtney asked herself.

"Uh-well no, this is just, unexpected."

Duncan sat on the bed next to her, he smiled.

"Believe it or not I've done some unexpected things lately."

She paused.

"That's what Brigette said."

Duncan heart jumped for a moment, "really? What else has she told you?"

"Just some stuff that's been going on, I heard Cody got kicked off, that's too bad I thought him and Beth really hit it off."

He turned away now, "yeah, they really like each other."

Courtney started toying with her hair, she did that when she was nervous. Then started coughing up some more blood, Duncan gave her a tissue, now freaking out a little.

There was silence for a few moments (except for the coughing.) Duncan helped her.

--

"So, anything else new?" she asked after she felt a little better, Duncan perked up.

"Oh the usual princess, I knock Harold out with a bat!" he looked impressed with himself, Courtney punched him in the arm.

"That's mean!"

"He had it coming to him!"

"What has he done so bad to you?"

"…Nothing actually."

"So you knocked him out for no reason? That's so irresponsible!" she shirked, Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Good to see you back to normal."

"Normal?! I've been normal!"

Duncan coughed the words 'what ever that is' and Courtney hit him with a pillow.

--

"I know something's been going on! And I want to know!"

Duncan stood up and peered down at her, her eyes seemed to be sad now. Duncan shook his head.

_That face of hers is getting to me now._

"Duncan please! I want to know!"

"No you don't." Duncan stated.

"Yes I do!"

"Well I'm not going to tell you!"

"And why not!? Its not like this is your fault! why can't you tell me?"

"BECAUSE IT IS MY FAULT!"

Duncans hands were now fists and he was huffing, then realized what he said and twitched.

Courtney was caught off guard, "w-what? No it wasn't."

He gulped, her eyes widened,

"DUNCAN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

--

Me: (takes out bat and taps floor with it softly)

Courtney: r u seriously that bored?

Me: YES!

Courtney: you have…no life…

Me: duh.

Duncan: so…another Authors note huh?

Me and Courtney sigh: yup

Duncan: aw common Violet, you ran out of Authors note ideas all ready?! But its only the 23rd chapter!

Me: I know! Seriously!

Duncan: -.-

Me: well, lets get this over with, I had a long day of Volleyball practice and I feel lazy right now…so…(takes out whistle and German army rushes behind Violet, all holding metal bats and mini poodles)

Duncan: wtf?!

Me: nice huh?

Duncan: where'd the dogs come from?!

Me: I…umm…borrowed them…

Courtney: she uses the term 'borrowed' lightly…

Me: …this is true.

Duncan: should I run?

Me: was that your first guess?

Duncan…maybe…

Me: then yes, run.

Courtney: review…

(Duncan runs panting while puppies chase him, along with German army with bats.)

Me: (sits back in chair with lemonade) yay!


	24. Temper Temper

--

Geoff, Brigette, and Harold sat on the peer talking and throwing rocks into the water, from there they heard a screaming coming from the nurse's cabin.

"Should we be worried?" Geoff asked, looking consurned.

Harold gulped.

Brigette nodded.

--

"DUCAN I SAID TELL ME!" Courtney was shaking Duncan angrily.

"okay-ow-COURTNEY STOPIT!-I will-ow!-your emotions are getting to a seriously high point!"

"IS THAT A BAD THING?!" she asked, now attacking him with a pillow.

"YES IT IS!-ow-DAMN IT!-COURTNEY KNOCK IT OFF IF YOU GET EMOTIONAL IT GETS WORSE! YOU REACT TO THINGS 10X WORSE! COURTNEY SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU KEEP HITTING ME-"

She finally put down the pillow, panting heavily.

He brushed off his shirt. Having an amused and ticked look.

"Okay, I didn't expect you to act that badly till AFTER I told you…"

"Told me what?" she asked, putting up her hair, she seemed to have a calm look.

He breathed in, "I will tell you, I just want you know to throw a fit until after it's been all said."

She looked confused, then nodded.

--

"What if she's hurt again?" Brigette ask, freaking out. They were running towards the nurse's cabin quickly.

"What if she's killing Duncan?"Geoff asked.

"My bet is for the second one." Harold commented, Brigette glared back at him, he imiditly shut up.

--

"-So then we went and found the pond, but while I was there I filled up out water bottles with the pond water and it looked safe-."

Courtney sat on the bed, paying close attention to the story like it was a fun child hood story being told by her father at bed time.

--

Brigette opened the door to the Nurses cabin to see no one was in it.

"Their most likely in the nursing wing-what the hell happened here?" Geoff commented as he saw the chest of burnt clothing.

Brigette tried the the door to the nursing wing, it was locked.

"I can hear both of their voices; it's okay neither of them have killed the other."

"Yet." Both Harold and Geoff stated.

Brigette rolled her eyes, "let just wait a few minutes, they might be in the middle of something important.

--

They sat still for a few minutes, then Duncan came out the room, shock on his face.

"Oh, you guys are here?"

"Yeah what happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"Are _you _ok?"

Duncan refused to look at any of them, "Brigette, Courtney wants you to talk you."

And Duncan left the room, leaving Brigette Geoff and Harold to exchange glances.

--

Me: wow, so eventful (waves tiny flag unenthuestectly)

Duncan: wow, you're full of life today aren't you?

Me: eh, i've been feeling moody.

Duncan: not a shocker-OW!

(Violet hits him in the head with a yoyo)

Duncan: what happened to the metal bat?!

Me: I sent it to be cleaned.

Duncan: …

Me: what? Do you realize how many blood stains were on that thing?!

Duncan: …review…

Me: don't avoid that question Duncan! Most of that blood was yours-

Duncan: gee wonder why that was…


	25. Your Kidding Right?

--

--

Brigette came into the room to see Courtney sitting up in her bed, her face was blank.

"H-hey Court, how are you?"

"I'm great, peachy." Courtney mumbled.

Brigette gulped, "do you hate him?"

"Hate who?"

"…Duncan?"

Courtney started coughing hard, "I don't blame him at all, it was my fault."

"It…was?"

She coughed a little more, "yeah, I should have been more careful what I drank."

"But-"

"It's not his fault Brigette."

Brigette sat down next to her, "are you scared?"

Courtney Nodded, "Duncan told me that it was up to me if I should go home or wait until Harold gets the cure."

"Are you going home?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to go home?"

"…No. I want to stay."

There was a silence

--

"Dude what happened?"

"Geoff all I did was tell her what happened."

"You seem upset."

"She told me it wasn't my fault."

Harold paused, "isn't that a good thing?"

"No, because it was my fault."

--

"He hasn't been himself lately because of this." Brigette said, handing Courtney more tissues.

"But why?"

"Don't ask."

--

"_**HARROLD, PLEASE REPORT THE ADMINISTARTIONS OFFICE!"**_ Chris' voice said over the loud speaker, Harold looked suprized.

"Uh, ill be right back guys."

And he left.

--

"I can believe you guys have been waiting your time with me!"

"You're our friend! We want to help you."

"Since when does Duncan think of me as a friend?

Brigitte rolled her eyes.

--

"Do you think Harold's in trouble?"

"I'm not sure man, maybe he's getting yelled at for the distraction thing you guys did."

Duncan laughed remembering that moment.

--

"I think he hates me now."

"Now both of you are acting really stupid!"

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

--

Harold rushed back to Duncan and Geoff, "GUYS I GOT IT!"

Duncan looked surprised to see Harold all happy, "got what?"

"The cure-ish thing!"

Duncan looked from Harold to Geoff, smiling widely.

--

Harold went into the nursing wing to see Courtney sitting next to Brigette on the bed, he walked over and took the cup off of the bedpost next to her and filled it with a vile of something.

"Courtney, I need you to drink this."

"What is it?" Courtney asked and took a gulp.

"You need to drink all of it."

After a minute or so she drank what was in the cup, then had a funny look on her face.

"Harold, what was that stuff?"

Duncan and Geoff now came into the room.

Courtney started coughing really hard now, then she coughed up something that made her, Brigette, Duncan and Geoff freak out.

She coughed up a snail.

"Jamaican Land Snails!" Harold replied happily.

Courtney's eyes were huge looking at the snail, she passed out.

Brigettes mouth was agape.

Geoff looked like he would be sick.

"Dude your joking right?" Duncan asked.

Harold just smiled down at Courtney, who was being shook by Brigette trying to wake her up.

--

Me: fluff fluff fluffity fluff.

Duncan: wtf was with that chapter!?

Me: I was in a daze when I wrote it! Sorry!

Duncan: you killed her didn't you?!

Me: nope, the snails help her.

Geoff: what the hell?

Me: ugh you'll see! God!

Harold: review this retarded story, like the rest Violet owns.

(Violet nods happily, Duncan hits her over the head with A metal bat.)

Geoff: whoa dude!

Duncan: pay back.

Hehehe


	26. Back to Normal, Just not the Friendship

--

--

"Dude what the hell did you do to her?!"

Duncan shoved Harold onto the cabin walls, Harold got back up, "it's going to fix her!"

"You fed her snails and expect her to get better?! Dude your lucky I haven't killed you yet!"

"Duncan let me explain!"

"SHHE GOING TO-mph"

Harold had a swift leg motion, causing Duncan to fall face forword onto the ground.

"GOSH!"

He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a book, when he turned back Duncan was rubbing his face.

"Okay, as I was trying to tell you, I borrowed this book called 'Jamaican Land Animals' from DJ, and here on page 201 it says 'these creatures are known for their slimy tracks on most woodland trees' these 'tracks' are the slime poe found on slugs and snails, its has a salty texture with carbon ni-"

Duncan covered his mouth, "Harold, talk normal."

Harold sighed and muttered 'idiot.'

"Look, snails have a texture no other animals have, but the Jamaican Land Snail has a poisonous Poe to marine animals, do you get it?"

"So you poisoned the weird mini sea lions?"

"Yes!"

"But what if you poisoned her along with it, they're inside of her."

"That's when I added some other stuff…I don't think you want to know…"

He added as he saw Duncan eye him suspiciously.

--

Courtney woke up and saw Brigette and Geoff huddling over her.

"Hey." Brigitte said, smiling at her.

"Don't worry dude, we threw out the extra snails." Geoff said, looking happy with himself, Brigette hit him on the arm, "don't make her freak again."

Courtney sat up and breathed in, she felt a lot better. Then she looked around, "where's Duncan?"

"He and Harold are at the cabin."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go see him?"

"NO! I mean no, its okay, I'm in desperate need of a shower." And with that Courtney hopped up and exited out of the nurse's wing.

Brigette looked up at Geoff, "she's acting like nothing happened."

"That's our little trooper."

--

Courtney's stomach felt strange, then again, she did just drink snails. She took a long shower and dried off, then change back into her clothing. She came back out and walked to her cabin

--

Duncan closed his cabin door, "Harold has some guts, but if it works-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because he ran face forword into somebody.

"Watch where you're going-"

He looked up and imideditly took it back.

"Oops, sorry princess."

She got back on her two feet and looked at him for a moment, he noticed her hair was wet, little drops of water rolled down her face.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you're sick, I don't think surfing is such a good idea."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, " I wasn't surfing you idiot I tool a shower."

"Likely story."

"You don't believe me about taking a shower? Why are you so paranoid?"

"I'm not."

"Likely story."

"Now YOUR paranoid."

"Duncan I'm just going along with your little game."

"I'm not playing a game sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes and walked away,

_At least she's back to normal…what ever that is. Now I can torture her as usual._

_But it won't be the same._

_What do you mean?_

_You're always going to feel guilty._

_Me? Feel guilty? Yeah right._

_Duncan feels guilty because he nearly killed the girl he loves-_

_Love? _

_Yeas love, L-O-V-E, what? Do you want me to sing the song?_

_NO!_

_Did you even tell her that you love her yet?_

_Nope,_

_What!? Why!?_

_Because I don't._

_Don't lie to yourself._

_I'm not._

_You say that now…_

_I hate it when I have conversations with myself, scares the living shit out of me._

He walked onto the pier and sat down, watching as Geoff and Harold attempt to paddle a canoe

"Harold this way-"

"Gosh! I know what im doing!"

"No you don't! You're going to tip us-AHHH!"

They fell over into the water, Duncan smirkedand sarcastically clapped, "good show good show."

"Harold climbed back onto the boat, "how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you guys make fools out of your self."

"Oh so the last 30 minutes."

"Wow no not that long, you guys have been tipping over for 30 minutes?"

Geoff got back up from under the water, holding something; "I found some squishy thing!"

Harold started freaking out, "DUDE THAT'S A JELLY FISH!"

"What-AH!"

Geoff repeatedly got stung, a voice behind him said, "should we save him?"

He didn't bother to turn, "nope."

"He looks like he's getting really hurt."

"Brigette relax, it's the Geoff mister, he can handle it."

"IT BURNS!"

"-Okay yeah I guess you should save him."

Brigette sighed and grabbed her surfboard off the sand and started paddling towards Geoff, Duncan leaned back, and he was having waaaayyy to much fun with this.

"What the heck-?" a voice said, Duncan peered up to see Courtney freaked out by the chaos is the water.

"Geoff is getting stung by a jelly fish and Harold can't canoe."

"Shouldn't we help them!?"

"Naw."

He felt her kick his side, he smirked, "doesn't hurt princess."

She sat down next to him, watching as Harold screamed when Geoff threw the jellyfish at him.

"This is actually kind of enjoyable." She said, laughing. He patted her on the back, chuckling, "welcome to the dark side princess."

--

After a few minutes Brigette managed to get the Jelly fish back into the water and showed Harold how to properly row, Courtney turned to Duncan,

"How bad was it?"

"Was what?"

"Me insane?"

"Speak English."

She groaned, "when I ate the weird fish."

"Oh, I dono, not that bad, you were crazy though."

"Oh, sorry."

He warped his arm around her waist; "did I say it was a bad thing to see a different side of you?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "no but that's still not an excuse."

"What ever you say princess, it was cute, all the things you said to me."

Smooth, D-man, smooth. She looked taken aback, "what!? What was cute?!" "Oh the way you kissed me and said how handsome I was, really brought out your true side."

She scoffed, "I never said that."

"Wana bet?"

He gave him a death look, "I never meant any of it, you're a disgusting cretin."

He leaned back, enjoying this oh so much, "I'm a duscgudting cretin, but you want me never the less."

She twitched, _he's putting you up to this, and he wants to set you up to make fun of you, just like every other time…_

She stood up and stormed away, Duncan looked back.

"What? What did I say!"

"Hey is that a jellyfish?"

"No Geoff that's a shark-wait-SHARK!"

Screams came from the canoe; Duncan leaned back to watch the show.

--

Me: zomg I updated!

Duncan: so? You always update stories!

Me: I haven't up dated this, weegie board or accident lately.

Courtney: your stories and retarded!

Me: true, but I need to do something all day don't I?

Geoff: eh…review…

Me: well, I'm off to shine my metal bat, peace.


	27. Courtney's real feelings and a new day

--

--

Courtney sat on her bunk bed, she didn't want to tell any one, but she was scared.

I-i got sick, I don't understand this, I could have DIED! And I keep telling every one I'm fine, which is a total lie. I can't believe Duncan would do this to me, ME! A CIT! I don't know what to think I feel fine, but know Duncan is acting how he usually does, like nothing bothers him in the world.

Brigette stomped into the cabin and Courtney rubbed off the tears before she noticed. Brigette was covered in bruises and red blotches all over her arms, (Courtney assumed it was from the jellyfish.)

"I'm never going to try and help them again, that was pure hell." Brigette said, lying on he bed moaning, "how was I sopose to know Harold cant swim?!"

Courtney laughed, "it was quiet a show, you kept Duncan and me entertained-" she caught herself saying this and winced. Brigette gave her an odd look.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"I can tell your lying, what has he done to you know?"

"He hasn't done anything, I'm just tired, let's go to sleep."

"Not until you tell me."

"Brigette. Sleep. Now."

"Ugh, fine, but your talking in the morning."

"Think again."

They both fell silent.

--

"Geoff man, you look like hell!" Duncan burst out in laughter as Geoff came into the cabin, covered in red marks (Duncan assumed it was from the jellyfish) and watched as Harold came in with the same look and marks.

"Gosh, canoeing is so not favorable to my skills."

Duncan smirked at them, then looked out the window and sighed.

"Sup with you man?" Geoff asked, lying on his bunk."

"Nothing."

"Something sup."

Duncan hesitated, the finally said, "I'm worried about princess."

Harold looked surprised, "why? She's fine."

"I can tell she's not."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just don't think she's herself."

"Well she seemed pretty sick before." Geoff said in a "duh" tone.

"I know that! What I mean is-no what I'm saying-she-"

"Isn't acting the same around you?" Geoff finished, Duncan nodded.

"Yeah, well at least I think so. I don't know."

"I think she's been acting fine." Harold shrugged, looking from Geoff to Duncan.

Duncan shook his head, "you don't get it, let's just go to sleep."

--

Courtney woke up in the morning to the sounds of a blow horn. She could also hear Izzy screaming like a monkey, not the best things to wake up to. She hoped out of her bunk and changed out of her nightwear and headed out the door so she could brush her teeth in the bathrooms, she felt some one hang and arms around her shoulder.

"Hey princess."

"Get away from me." She replied back, looking to see Duncan didn't have any facial expression at all, which surprised her.

He nodded his head, "something wrong?" he said that both in a question and statements way, she scoffed.

"No, I just don't need you bugging me first thing in the morning."

"What ever you say darling." And he walked off.

"Weirdo." She muttered under her breath.

--

Brigette sat down across from Geoff sighing, "what's up."

Geoff shrugged, "same old same old. Duncan been worrying a lot."

She looked up, "that's odd, Courtrneys been acting weird."

Duncan enters the mess hall with a cool look, and sat down next to Geoff, not saying anything.

Brigette exchanged a glance at Geoff, then cleared her throat, "hey Duncan, nice morning isn't it?"

"Yeah…if you like blow horns and monkey noises."

And just on Que. Izzy came into the mess hall swinging on a vine, jumping into the kitchen and attacking chef with a banana and running out of the room before he could hit her with a pan.

Duncan rose his brow and turned back to them.

"Yes it is a lovely day." He smirked.

--

Courtney enter the mess hall and sat down next to Brigette, smiling.

"Do we have a challenge today?"

"We should be."

Geoff rolled his eyes, "wonder what the torture will be today.

--

Chris walked into the room wearing his usual shades and a big fat grin, " hello campers, have a nice wake up call?"

They answered back with mumbling, Duncan actual took a big handful of food and hit Chris straight in the face with it, he wiped the food like materiel off his shades, "not cool man."

He l wanted back, "sorry, couldn't help myself, easy target.

Chris mumbled something about how they don't pay him enough to do the show, Courtney kicked Duncans leg under the table, "don't provoke him!"

Duncan smirked at her reaction, "we wouldn't want you to get mad would we?"

She glared at him, Chris started again, "you new challenge will be a rough one, I have sent 7 small rings into the lake, they're small, but you can see them, if you look hard enough that is. You pick 3 people on your team to go down into the water to retrieve them, the team with the most rings in a hours time period."

"That doesn't sound so hard." Trent said, smiling at his teammates, Chris' grin got wider, "yeah, if you like a lake over populated with sharks jelly fish and leaches.

Geoff and Harold started to scream, remembering the incident from yesterday.

--

The tables seem to mumble about who to send down, no one at the Killer Bass table wanted to do it, finally Duncan rolled his eyes, "ill go down, who are the two others who aren't afraid to get into some salty water?"

Brigette smiled, "id love to do it!"

Duncan smirked at her enthusiacticness "good, who else, we need another,"

Geoff smirked and punched Harold hard in the stomach, Harold raised his hand, preparing to slap him, and Duncan face lit up.

"HAROLD! Glad to see your joining us!"

Harold eyes grew large, "what!? No! I was-"

"To late Harold." Geoff said laughing, "you Raised you hand dude."

"But you-!"  
"So it's me, Brigette and Harold, this should be good." Duncan smirked. Courtney shook her head; not believing how much chaos was about to come.

--

Me: update update update…

Courtney: you update too much.

Me: shut up! It fun!

Duncan: this chapter didn't do much…

Me: I torture you in the next chapter so shut up Duncan.

Duncan: ZOMG WHAT DO YOU DO TO ME!?

Me: hehehe, oh and I'm sorry guys, I wont be updating accident for at least another day, maybe ill do weegie board and the new school today, I don know yet, I promise ill update all my stories by Sunday at least once!

Geoff: weirdo…

(Violet gets metal bat, German army with dogs, Celine Dion, and 'Juno' DVD out)

Me: Duncan don't start with me.

Duncan: Juno…?

Me: I don't know I just added, you like?

Duncan: not…really…

(Violet sighs and ques German army to attack.)


	28. Under Water Fun Part 1

--

--

Duncan, Brigette, and Harold stood at the dock, Duncan was wearing black trunks with flames at the end, Brigette in her green bikini, and Harold in…what the hell was he wearing!?

"Harold, dude, that looks so wrong." Duncan said, point to the swimsuit he was wearing, it was a small one that barely fit him.

"Shut up, gosh!"

Courtney was near by watching them, every one else was to meet up at noon, but Courtney just wanted to walk around. She walked over to the pier and tapped Brigette on the shoulders, "I think this will end badly."

She turned and nodded, "so do I, but hey it might work, I'm the fastest swimmer so I can get to the rings, Duncan can kill the sharks if they mess with me, and Harold can bore them to death."

"That's all true…"

Duncan stood next to Brigette, looking at Courtney, "hey there princess, come to watch the fun?"

"What fun?"

"AHH!" Harold screeched, pulling a crab out from his swimwear, he started running around now, she guessed there wasn't just one crab…

"Duncan your such a jerk!"

"Aw come on princess, its just some harmless fun…"

"MY BUTTOK IS IN SEVER PAIN!"

"Harmless? You're hurting him!"

"Oh princess, you have a crush on Harold? Looks like I got compition…"

"Yeah right." She went red, Duncan looked at Brigette, "so Malibu, think we could pull this off?"

"AHH! JELLYFISH!"

"…No…and Harold wont be very helpful now what you did."

"What ever you say. So gorgeous," he turned back to Courtney who was scowling. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, by myself. See you guys."

Courtney walked away from them, soon Duncan at her side, "I meant with me."

"Oh…no…now go away."

"Picky picky."

They walked along the beach, Courtney felt uncomfortable, she was dress, and he didn't even have a shirt on.

"Not that this isn't fun or anything, but Duncan GO AWAY!"

"Why? This is fun."

"The awkward silence is killing me."

"Oh so you want to talk?"

"Yes… no…ugh just go get ready for the swim thing."

"I'm prepared."

"Yeah right."

She sat down on a log on the beach, Duncan looked at her funny, "you've been moody lately, what's up?"

She got angry now, "what's up? What's UP!? I all most died!"

"Princess-"

"No, just listen to me Duncan, you got me sick and I clouldent help you guys at competitions, I should have been there and I wasn't, just stay away from me!"  
Instead he just sat down infront of the log, his back against it, face expressionless.

"Look, you have no idea how that effected me, I never meant for that to happen."

"But. It. DID!"

"And we fixed it."

"Fixed it? There was probably over a million people watching me get sick because of stupid FISH!"

He was silent, then got up, "IM sorry you got sick, I'm sorry you hate me, and I'm sorry that your to worried about your reputation to see that we weren't worried about the challenges, we were worried about you."

"But why?"

"Because Brigettes your friend, Geoff and Harold were helping me because I screwed it up with the one girl I actually remotely like."

He walked away, slapping his head, "why did I need to add that last part?"

--

"Okay, your goal is to get the most rings for your team, winners team won't get kicked off and get a cruise trip! One your marks…get set…GO!"

Courtney watched as the 6 of them dove into the water.

"How many sharks are in there exactly Chris?" Gwen asked, slightly worried.

Chris chuckled, "I don't know…350 of them would be my guess."

Courtney covered her mouth, scarred, "oh my gosh, they could get really hurt!"

"Worried about Duncan, are you Courtney?"

"Shut up Geoff."

--

Duncan swam next to Brigette the whole time, she had told him to stay near her, they had a strategy; Duncan blocked sharks and opponents and Brigette would collect the rights. They wore air dispensers, and could be remotely heard, Duncan asked her and they swam further, "where's Harold?"

"SHARK!"

"…Never mind, I found him."

--

Me: its short and shitty, sorry, I have been busy with The New School, and I want to update my other stories. I decided ill take it one story at a time, or ill add when I have time. I don know…Im sorry! im trying! Gah!

I swear I haven't given up on any of my stories! I would never do that!


	29. May Death Do us Part

--

"Harold stop goofing off!"

"IM BLEEDING!"

"suck it up you big baby."

By this time, the Screaming Gofers where in the lead. Heather was mostly in control of Gwen and Cody. Gwen had 3 rings while Cody had 3, heather was to lazy to reach for the last one.

She scoffed, "I might break a nail!"

Gwen finally lost her cool and attacked Heather, and while Heather hit Gwen repeatedly with her oxygen tank, Cody thought it would be a good idea to save Gwen…but ended up being carried away by a shark. For Duncans team, this was a good thing, because Cody and Gwen dropped the rings. Bridgette and Duncan grabbed the rings, now they had 6, Harold had the last ring…

Duncan looked around in the dusty water, "where is that nerd?"

"…I thought he was with you…." Bridgette moaned. Duncan searched around a little more, and saw Harold at the bottom of the water stuck to pointy rocks.

"oh for the love of god…" Duncan cooed, then noticed Harold wasn't moving…or trying to escape…

--

Courtney walked over to Chris and tugged his shirt, "It's been almost an hour! How long are the oxygen tanks meant to last?"

Chris looked at he for a quick moment, then his eyes grew wide, "almost an hour? There only sopose to LAST and hour."

"oh my god…"

--

"Harold come on! Move! Talk!"

Harold was in between 2 rocks, caught to one small one, Duncan couldn't undetached him, and Harold oxygen was all gone…

"BRIDGETTE HELP!" Duncan yelled, looking around for something that could be of use…just sand. Bridgette swam over and saw what was going on, then Duncan immediately asked, "what should we do?"

"I don't know!"

"didn't you have like, training for this!?"

"well yeah, but we cant reach him! If we could I could save him."

"then cant you call your dolphin friends?!"

"IM NOT KING NEPTUNE FOR CRIST'S SAKE!"

Duncan looked at there air containers, his was almost empty. He didn't have any other choice…"

--

"SOME ONES COMING UP!" Beth yelled excitedly. And as soon as she finished her sentence, Gwen and Heather came up, both covered in bruises. Chris laughed hysterically "sharks get to you ladies?"

"you could say that…" Gwen hissed under her breath, Heather immediately got what she was saying and attacked Gwen for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"where's Cody?" Chris asked, Heather looked up for a second, "we saw him come up…"

"maybe he's on the other side of the island…"

"where's OUR team?" Geoff asked, looking at Courtney, who was tightly gripping onto Geoff, she only looked at the water longingly… "I don't know…"

suddenly Brigette came up with Harold, she quickly ran onto the beach with him. Her breathing was heavy and pointed to the water "Duncan…is…still…down there!"

"why didn't he come up?!" Courtney screeched.

"he saved Harold, somebody help Duncan! I can go down without an oxygen tank."

Chris Sighed and Grabbed Courtney before she jumped into the water, "I'm sending down a some people I haired, I don't want to get sued."

"getting sued is the least of your problems right now." Geoff mumbled, grabbing Courtney's hand, the two of them went over to Bridgette and Harold.

--

less then a minute later, men had Duncan and took him onto the pier. He wasn't breathing.

"where the hell was his oxygen tank!?" Courtney yelled, checking his heart rate. Bridgette knelt down beside her, "he took it off so he could save Harold, he attached it onto him by the roof of the rocks."

"he's such a moron…" Courtney gulped, she was close to tears, he wasn't breathing…he looked pale…

"HE NEEDS CPR!" Geoff said, looking at Courtney, "you're the only one that can do it…besides Beth…but you know…its Duncan."

Immediately Courtney pressed her palms onto Duncan chest, pressing hard. 1…2…3…she then pressed her lips onto his and breathed into him,, 1 breath…2….3…

Suddenly Duncan coughed up water, his face still pale, but then laid back on the wooden pier. He looked up at Courtney and put his hand up to show 7 rings.

"We won the challenge."

She only glared.


	30. The End

--

Hours passed and all seemed…back to normal…The Killer Bass won the challenge…Harold is on many medications again…Heather was ticked off…as was right with the world. Courtney walked out of her cabin, slowly taking steps near the lake. She looked at the sand and saw a shadow coming close to her, and she could tell who it was.

"PRINCESS- ouchh!" Duncan yelped, Courtney had stuck he foot out and forced Duncan to crash into the sand. She smiled politely.

"awe, sorry about that." She cooed modestly, and stuck her hand out to help him. He took her hand, but instead he pushed her down with him so she landed on his chest, she sighed and rolled off him, sitting contently in the sand.

"You could have died today Duncan!" She said under her breath. Her eyes where narrowed on her hands, for some reason she found looking at her nails more interesting than meeting Duncans eyes.

"So?" is all he answered, this got Courtney angry. She stood up and looked down at him.

"so? SO? You scared me! I could have lost you! You're a fool!" she shouted this loudly, and Duncan immediately covered her mouth.

"Stop screaming…" He looked around, but smirked at her, letting his hand slip away from her mouth, "'I could have lost you!' well well well, Princess finally admits defeat…"

Her eyes grew large. "WE could have lost you…the team…"

"Now Courtney, is that really what you meant to say?" he smirked even more, coming in closer to her. She looked away, "As much as I hate to say this…no..that's not what I met to say…"

The next words coming out of their mouths, where what either of them where expecting to say.

"Thank you, for saving my life, _Courtney_" Duncan said quietly, looking at her face carefully, as he said this slowly.

"-And…thank you for saving mine…" Courtney also said n the same pace, looking up to him meeting his eye.

"I guess…I guess things go back to normal now right?" Duncan said, his normal strong voice returning. But his thoughts ran through his head '_Your letting her slip away…_'

'_It doesn't matter now…_'

'_Everything matters now!_'

"I guess so…" Courtney cooed, nodding her head as both of them stood together in silence.

Duncan was trying to find more to say, but his eyes where closed…all he could hear was Courtney's feet walking away the sand. His eyes opened and turned to her, as her back was to him.

"Princess?" Duncan said, half questioning himself and half trying to seem bold, she turned.

"If…everything is back to normal, then you still go back to hating me…" He started/questioned.

"This…is true."

"And if its back to normal, I still act like a stupid fool trying to get you to notice me."

"This is also true." She smiled, trying to hide it.

"So…" he stepped closer, swaggering a little. "I still get to try to hit on you."

"And," she added, being shrewd, "I still get to call you a Pig and tell you to stop being a perv."

"That's true." He said, after a slow pause. "But…can I be serious with you for one moment?"

This caught her off guard, but then nodded.

"After…after all the stupid things iv done…lied…cheated…stole…almost killed you…" he paused, trying to think of other things he's done, then caught Courtney's look and continued. "After even all that stuff…how do you feel?"

"I feel…fine?"

He stepped closer, grabbing her hand, "how do you feel…about me?"

Her hand slipped away from his, she looked up into his teal eyes, smiled, and shook her head. "This doesn't matter…"

"It matters."

"Why?"

"…Because I'm done with you messing with my head, making me think that I actually might have a chance in all this mess. When you…when you where hurt all that mattered was your safety…I cared about you…and I still do…all I want to know is the truth…all we do is screw with each other…Princess….Courtney…How do you really feel?"

"You want to know how I feel? Angry. Angry that we kept denying this. Duncan it doesn't matter, and it never will. We're to different…we always fight…do you honestly think its best if we just admit we have feelings toward each other? We're. Nothing. Alike. At all. No msatter how either of us change." She took a long pause, covered her eyes with he sleeve, and sigh sharply, "We should just let it all go, and go back to being team mates." She looked up at Duncan finally, her eyes puffy and red.

"But does it make you happy?"

"…Does what make me happy?"

"Just walking away." He suddenly grew angry, his eyes narrowing her as he drew in closer. "forgetting how any of this feels…" he grabbed her hand, holding it tightly, "You might have seemed content, being a leader, having every one listen to you, coming from a strict family, having to keep high grades…but you weren't happy…"

"You don't know that."

"Trust me. I do. I do know that. I can tell when your happy and when your not."

"Then what am I?" she grew as angry as he was, "what am I right now?"

He paused, then wrapped one arm around her and kissed her lips. His goal was only to make it last a moment, but felt her arms swing around his neck, he felt her smile on her lips, but also felt her tears slipping down her face. If they where tears of happiness, or of grief, he will never know, but as the sun kept falling that afternoon, he could only say a few words. He let go of his kiss, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you Princess…" he finally said, biting his lip. He saw her giggle, not know of what was to come.

"I don't love you…. I merely enjoy tolerating your existence immensely." She smiled resting her head on his chest.

This threw him off, not knowing what most of thoughts words meant, "Huh?"

"IT MEANS SHE DIGS YOU DUDE!" a voice from near by bushes shouted. Followed by an "OW!"

"Geoff! Shut up! They'll hear you!" a girls voice said.

"I think they did Bridgette! Gosh…"

"GAH!! Harold shut UPP!!!"

"OW OW OW WATCH THE PINK SHIRT!!"

Courtney and Duncan watch the bushes movie, snap and break. Courtney looks up at Duncan and they both shrug and walk away back to camp to enjoy the rest of the summer while they still can.

--


End file.
